Let's do Everything on the List
by Landofmusicandmelody
Summary: What happens when Minnie and Mickey find an old childhood journal of Minnie's in which she wrote down everything she wanted to do as an adult while cleaning her attic? Mickey somehow convinces Minnie to do everything written down in the journal, ranging from playing baseball, to taking a trip to Paris, and a whole lot more. Will feature most classic Disney characters. Sort of AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Disney. Sadly. :(**

* * *

She held her hand over her mouth, her eyes squeezed together tightly, her nose tickling because of the amount of dust she'd consumed. She breathed in several times, her chest filling with air, and sneezed loudly, causing the tiny specks of dust that blanketed the storage boxes to float in the air, carried away by the slight breeze coming from the small circular window to the right of her.

She blinked twice, coming back to her senses, and glanced down at the small cardboard box set in front of her. She had given herself the difficult task of organizing the upstairs attic, and she regretted it immensely soon after she had climbed up the unstable stairs.

What could have been a hundred boxes scattered all around the attic, most of them stacked on top of each other, almost reaching the high ceiling. She had so far found a box of old family photo albums, a few so old they were tinted a bright yellow,. And another box filled with childhood nostalgia, such as old stuffed animals, and old damaged plastic baby dolls, which made her gasp in surprise and look at every item that the box held in it, keeping her occupied for twenty minutes. Twenty minutes in which she could have used to clean, she thought miserably.

After sorting through six boxes, she realized that she could not complete the large chore by herself, so she had made a quick phone call to a certain male mouse, over an hour and a half ago, but he was yet to arrive. Most likely distracted by something intriguing on the way over, as the always cheerful mouse was extremely curious, a trait she both loved and hated.

She blew out a breath of air, using the back of her forearm to wipe the beads of sweat that had formed at her brow. The news had said it would be record breaking temperatures today, and they were right, unfortunately. Most people had wisely chosen to spend the day at the beach, playing in the high tide waters, building sandcastles and tanning. But she had stupidly chosen to clean the claustrophobic attic, which felt like all of the air had been sucked out of it.

The soft chime of the doorbell caught her large circular ears, and she sighed in relieve, Mickey had finally arrived! She raced down the wobbly stairs, and bolted to the front door, and opened the door with a polite smile, ignoring the urge to scold him like a mother would her child for being late.

"Hiya Minnie!" He grinned sheepishly, moving his hand in a short wave.

Minnie smiled back, but it quickly dropped, and yanked him by his hand inside, looking exasperated. "Where have you been?" She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for an explanation, her hands on her hips.

"W-well ya see, I was on my way ta yer house, when my car broke down. So I had ta take it ta the mechanic ta fix it, a-and I knew ya were counting on me ta help ya clean the attic so I had ta walk here." He clumsily explained with exaggerated hand gestures.

She let her hands drop, and her eyes softened, "oh Mickey, why didn't you just call me. I would have understood."

"My phone was dead." He smiled sheepishly once more, "but enough a' that! Why don't we head up ta' that attic a' yours?"

She nodded quickly, and grasped his hand, leading him towards the stairs. She gestured for him to climb up first, they hurriedly climbed the stairs and stepped on the wooden boards that were the attic floor, "Wow, no wonder ya needed help! This place is a mess."

Minnie nodded her head in agreement, looking around the room, when something pale blue caught the corner of her eye. She walked over to it curiously, leaning down to pick the thick book up, her eyes instantly shone with surprise as memories begun to resurface, writing in this same book every day for four almost five years straight, it was hard to forget it.

In the box had been a light blue notebook with elegant floral designs that she had received as a gift from her mother, who had encouraged Minnie to write about her day, and how she felt. But Minnie, at just the tender age of eight, had found the present extremely dull and boring, so she had come up with a better use for it! She used it to write down everything she wanted to do when she was older.

She gave up on the list seven years ago, at sixteen years old, when she was finally old enough to realize she would never complete half of the things she wrote down, she was incredibly saddened, so she carelessly threw it in an old box, and brought it up here, and the book had been forgotten.

She flipped open the notebook gently, and smiled at the first thing she wanted to do when she was a mere eight year old, who at the time was intrigued with fairy tales, princes and princesses, finding true love, and riding into the sunset on a white horse.

1. Find true love.

She looked behind her shoulder, glancing at her boyfriend of three years who had clumsily dropped a heavy box on his foot, and was now hopping up and down clutching his foot while loudly muttering 'ouch' she giggled at the sight, and mentally 'checked' the first thing she had written down as a child.

She smiled and giggled as she remembered how she met Mickey. It was her second year of high school, and it was down pouring. Minnie had gotten a ride to school from friend Daisy, but she couldn't get a ride home with her because she had already offered Donald Duck, Daisy's longtime crush a ride home, Daisy of course had insisted she could ride with them, but she knew how much Daisy liked him, and she didn't want to feel like a third wheel. Instead she declined the offer, and fibbed that her mother was going to pick her up in a few minutes.

It was a little lie, that was all, she was doing her friend a huge favor. And, once the rain stopped she would walk home, it was only a few blocks, no big deal. But a few minutes later, a boy in several of her classes appeared infront of her, she tried to think of his name, what was it again? She thought to herself. Ah, that's right! His name was Mickey. Minnie instantly noticed he was holding an umbrella, and to her surprise, and no matter how much she denied it, delight, he kindly offered to walk her home, and she gratefully accepted. They walked home, making small talk, and by the time he walked her home he had tripped over his feet three times, from what she assumed was nervousness. She thought he was adorable, and so she rewarded him with a quick kiss to his cheek, and she watched in amusement as his cheeks turned scarlet. After that day, he walked her to school and home for the next two and a half years of high school, each walk ending with a kiss to his cheek in gratitude.

Glancing down at the book again she realized that her memories had distracted her from reading the rest of the book. Snapping out of her memory daze, she gathered her thoughts and stared at the book in her lap again.

When she was a child, she basically wrote down everything she saw on television that she thought looked fun, or amazing, an example: Number thirty; Play baseball.

Her dad watched recaps of baseball every night after he came home from work, and she sometimes would curl up in his lap and sometimes pay attention to the television, when she wasn't asking tons of questions to her father, who instead of being annoyed, had answered every single one in amusement. But back to baseball, the game had intrigued her, so she quickly wrote down that she wanted to play it one day, meaning either professionally or with a group of friends, the latter obviously being more realistic.

After Mickey recovered from his injured foot, he realized that Minnie was nowhere in sight, raising his brow up in bewilderment, he called out for her, his hands cupping the sides of his mouth, "Minnie?"

"I'm right here, in the back!" She replied, wondering how her boyfriend couldn't find her in the twenty foot room.

Soon enough, she heard his light footsteps draw nearer, until she saw a dark shadow lingering over her, Mickey leaned down putting his hands on her shoulder, curious as to what she was reading. "What'cha readin'?"

She looked up, her face mere inches away from his, she smiled, "It's nothing, just a silly little list of things I wanted to do as a child."

"Oh really?" He gently eased the notebook out of her small hands and sat on the floor, his legs crossed, he pulled Minnie into his lap, with her protesting that they had to finish cleaning the attic, and had no time to read silly childhood wishes, he began to read. "Number three: own a pet."

"Well, looks like I can cross that one off, with me having Figaro." Minnie stated, still somewhat hesitant to read the list when they still had a ton of work to do.

Mickey reached behind him, reaching for the box, he pulled it towards them, and searched the box for one item in particular, "aha!" he exclaimed as he pulled out a wooden pencil.

"It looks like ya already completed some a' them." He said while crossing off number three.

"You can also cross off this one," Minnie spoke softly, pointing to number one.

Mickey glanced at number one, and smiled, he looked at her and kissed her cheek, lightly tickling her sides, she squirmed and laughed, she leaned her head on his shoulder, her eyes scanning over each word that was written on the book.

"Number 2, learn how ta swim." Mickey reached out to cross off the words, but Minnie gently pulled his hand back. He looked at her confused.

"I don't really know how to swim." She admitted sheepishly.

Mickey looked surprised, "really? How come ya didn't tell me?"

Minnie shrugged shyly, "it never came up."

Mickey looked thoughtful, "want me ta teach ya?"

"Oh, you don't have too, I mean, it's really not important."

"But I wanna!" He smiled, and it dropped for a second, before he smiled again, an even bigger one this time. Minnie knew this look all to well, he had just come up with an idea.

"Uh-oh, what do you want to do this time?" She asked hesitantly, dreading his answer, knowing it would be something crazy.

"How about we do all of the things on yer list!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Minnie looked at him with wide eyes, "Mickey, that's impossible. There's a lot of crazy stuff in there."

Mickey shrugged, "so?"

Minnie shook her head in disbelieve, "number 100 is go on a trip to Paris. How are we going to go to Paris?"

"Min, we don't have ta do everythin' at one time. We'll save up money, and at the end of the year we'll go! Simple as that."

"Mickey, stop acting like this is so simple!"

"But it is simple! Look, most of the stuff in here is simple to do." Mickey persuaded gently.

"Yes, the start of the list is simple, but that's only because I wrote it when I was eight years old! When I was a teenager I wanted to do everything. Everything!" She exclaimed: "I think somewhere in there it says ride a shark."

"So, we could get a giant stuffed animal shark, and ya could pretend to ride it." Mickey shrugged again.

"That's crazy, you're crazy!" She stated, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"But ya love me anyway right?" Mickey placed a kiss on her temple.

"I do." She turned sideways in his lap.

"Than lets complete the list together." Mickey persuaded.

Minnie hesitated, and considered the strange idea. It would be fun, everything she did with Mickey was, but it was a silly idea. But it would also mean a lot to her if she completed all her goals she had written down as a child, especially if she had thought she would never complete it. "Okay!" Her mind spoke for her before she even made a solid decision, "I will do it, we'll do everything on the list. But, you have to promise to do everything with me."

Mickey chuckled, "Of course Min. I wouldn't dream of letting ya do any of these alone, maybe we could even do some a them with all our friends."

"Oh, that sounds just lovely! But for now, we have to finish cleaning the attic." She reminded him, lifting herself off of him, before offering her white lace fingerless gloved hand.

Mickey's shoulders slumped in disappointment, "Oh, alright." He grabbed her hand, and rose from his feet.

Mickey walked over to the other side of the room, and looked in a small box, what he found though, amused him to no end. "So ya did like me the second year of high school?"

Minnie looked bewildered, "what?"

Mickey held up a pink notebook, and cleared his throat as he began to read aloud what the book had written inside of it. "Mickey Mouse plus Minnie Mouse equals forever. With lots of hearts surroundin' it."

Minnie blushed, and snatched her notebook out of his hands. "That's private!" she turned around and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Aw' come on Min, I think it's cute." Mickey smiled, and hugged her tightly.

Minnie pouted, and turned around in his arms so that she was facing him, "you're mocking me."

"Nope. I used ta write yer name on my notebook too." He kissed her lightly on the lips, she still pouted.

"Really?" She asked skeptically.

"Really."

She sighed and a small smile graced her lips, "you're strange. I've never heard of a guy writing his crush's name on his notebook."

Mickey shrugged, and grinned, "I think ya and I both agree that I'm not like other boys. And yer not like other girls."

"I'm not like other girls?" She asked, not knowing whether to be flattered, or insulted.

"Nope. Yer much more beautiful than other girls, and not one smile can compare to yers." He smiled widely.

"You're beyond cheesy." But she blushed anyway.

He lifted her chin up and started to lean down, "I know."

"Don't we have an attic to clean?" She questioned, and pulled away from him, and laughed as his face dramatically dropped in exasperation.

"Really? Did ya have ta go an' ruin it?" But Mickey laughed anyway.

"Yes, yes I did." Minnie giggled.

And they spent the rest of the evening sorting through countless of cardboard boxes. But they hardly cared, as they had made the best out of boring situation, finding amusement in the most dullest of places was their specialty, after all.

-

That ending was so cheesy. Too cheesy. x3

My writing skills are terrible. I'll admit it. But I'm really hoping I'll gradually improve as I continue to write this story, it'll be probably a very, very long story! x3

This story, if you hadn't figured it out yet, will basically be about Minnie completing everything on the list. It'll range between playing baseball to traveling to Paris. They will run into lots of trouble throughout these silly chapters, so it will have a slight plot. IT'S NOT ALL FLUFF AND HUMOR! Sigh, yes it is...well most of it is.

And you should expect the whole gang to make an appearance next chapter. :)

One review for me to continue? It's not that hard. I don't bite. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Disney.**

* * *

The harsh ring of the doorbell awoke the small female mouse from her deep slumber. She groggily lifted her head up, confused at who could be visiting her home this early in the morning. She sat up slowly, and she heard the doorbell ring again. Yawning she swung her small legs over the edge of the bed, and slipped her feet into her pink fluffy slippers, and continued to walk slowly downstairs.

Upon reaching the door, she grasped the door handle, and swung the door open, only to reveal her white feathered friend, surprising clad in a light purple bathing suit, a lavender skirt tied at her waist, her hair tied back into a ponytail, and a large purple transparent float around her waist. Minnie furrowed her brow, bewildered.

Sensing Minnie's confusion, Daisy started to explain her sudden appearance at her door wearing a swimsuit. "Good morning Minnie! Yesterday Mickey invited Goofy Donald and I to go swimming with you guys yesterday, he said we have to get an early start to teach you how to swim. But I had no idea you didn't know how to swim! How could you tell Mickey that you didn't know how to swim, but not your best friend forever since preschool?" She rambled in an exaggerated hurt tone.

"Daisy," Minnie calmly started, used to her friends antics, "I didn't think it was that important. I promise, if there's something I'm not very good at, you'll be the first one I'll go to." Minnie gestured for her to come in her house.

Daisy folded her arms over her chest and pouted, "you better." She mumbled while walking into Minnie's house.

"Wait, you said we're going swimming?" Minnie asked, as she closed her front door.

"Mmhm." Daisy hummed, while walking into the kitchen.

"Oh. This early?" Minnie asked again.

"No, the boys won't get up until another hour, you know that. I just came to keep you company while you get dressed." Daisey said while opening the food cabinet, searching for her favorite beverage in the morning. "Hey Minnie! Where do you keep your coffee?"

"In the right cabinet, Daisy!" Minnie tiredly called back, starting to climb back up the stairs, might as well get dressed, she thought to herself.

She opened her closet doors, searching for her two piece bathing suit, she spotted the bright green one that she had bought recently for a pool party Daisy had thrown earlier in the summer.

She swiftly grabbed the swim suit off of the hanger and gently laid her outfit on her bed, and dashed into her bathroom. Taking a shower as quickly as she could.

Wrapping a towel around herself, she walked into her bedroom, muttering a good morning to her black and white kitten that was currently curled up on her bed, Figaro meowed in reply, and Minnie patted him on the head.

She quickly got dressed, putting jean shorts on top of her bathing suit, paired with a white T-shirt, she brushed her fur a few times and placed a small bright green bow on her left and right ears. She walked down the stairs finding Daisy sitting with her legs crossed, as she contentedly sipped her hot coffee and flipped through the channels on her small television.

She heard the loud ring of her doorbell for the second time that day, and she jogged to the door with a smile on her face, knowing just who it was, she opened the door, and Mickey was grinning also, wearing red swimming trunk shorts and a white T-shirt.

"Mickey!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"Minnie!" He smiled and hugged her back.

"Daisy!" Daisy interrupted them, She silently walked over to the two mice, smirked and pointed to the red shiny car that held the other two friends. The short-tempered duck who was waiting impatiently, and the tall lanky dog with floppy ears, who was happily humming a cheery tune.

"Come on! We gotta get goin'. Donald looks like he's gonna start driving off without us." Mickey half joked, taking Minnie's hand and walking down the stairs.

-

Minnie hesitantly dipped her toe in the large swimming pool, she sat down on the edge of it, and let her feet kick back and forth in the cool water, while watching people encouraging their children to swim to them.

"Come on Min! Ya gotta get in the pool ta learn how ta swim." Mickey swam up to her, and held out his hand for her to hold.

Minnie looked as his hand, reluctant. "I-I'm not sure about this Mickey, what if I drown?" She asked hesitant, a touch of fear in her voice.

"I promise I won't let anythin' bad happen ta ya. I'll be holdin' yer hand the whole way through!" Mickey promised.

Minnie sighed, and gave in, grabbing his hand she slowly slid off of the side of the pool and into the shallow water, she yelped as she allowed herself to float in the calm water, she tightly grabbed on to Mickey, holding on to him tightly, locking her arms around his waist. She squeezed her eyes closed, then opened them, looking around surprised she wasn't drowning.

"Told ya I wouldn't let anythin' happen ta ya." Mickey chuckled lightly, as Minnie's grip loosened slightly. "Min, ya do know that we're standing in three feet deep water, right?" He looked at her, amusement clearly written all over his face.

"I trust you, I knew you wouldn't have let anything happen to me, at least not on purpose. It's the water I don't trust." Minnie looked around, glancing at Donald and Daisy who were swimming like fish, she supposed it came naturally, with them being ducks. "And also, for that little comment, no more kisses for you today. Oh, and might I remind you how short I am?" Minnie stood on the tip of her toes, getting used to the water around her.

He ignored her words, instead choosing to focus on the task of teaching Minnie how to swim. "Now we've gotta teach ya how ta float, which is pretty easy!" He guided her over to the side of the pool again, and urged her to grab the side of the pool with her hands.

"Okay, now what do I do?" Minnie asked confused, how was holding the side of the pool going to teach her how to swim?

Mickey laughed a little in reply, "well, yesterday I searched on the internet how ta learn how ta swim, and it said that ya have ta get used ta floatin', and the best way ta do that is holding on ta the side of the pool, and lettin' the water lift ya up!"

Minnie nodded her head, processing the information. Let the water lift you, she repeated in her head. Reassuring herself that there was absolutely no reason at all to be afraid of the water, Mickey is right beside you if you need him, he is not going to let you drown.

She reluctantly let the water lift her legs up, and she yelped as she held on tightly to the side of the pool, feeling like she was going to drift away, or worse, let go of the side of the pool and drown.

Mickey smiled in reassurance at her, "you're doin' great Min! You'll be swimmin' in no time!"

"Oh, I sure hope so. After all, we still have a lot of things to do on that list." Minnie reminded him.

"You're not goin' ta learn how ta swim in one day, it could take a few weeks. So, how about we learn ya how ta swim every few days, while doing somethin' else on the list?" Mickey suggested.

Minnie pondered the idea, she knew it could take a while for her to learn how to swim, and Mickey giving her a lesson every week didn't sound so bad. Maybe they could do something else on the list while she learned how to swim! "Alright, that sounds like a good idea. Do you want to tell everyone about the list? And, after swimming we could all read the list together!"

Mickey nodded his head, and grinned, "sounds like a plan!"

Minnie turned her attention back on her lesson, floating actually wasn't that bad, in fact she liked the feeling of it, the feeling like she was as light as a feather. "Is this all I'm going to be learning today?"

"Nah, 'm gonna be teaching ya some basic strokes, and learning ya how ta kick your feet, and float an' stuff. Now turn around." Mickey instructed, and of course just as she got comfortable to the feeling, she had to do something else.

With the help of Mickey, Minnie turned around, and leaned her elbows on the side of the pool, with her waist and legs floating in the water, Mickey told her to start kicking her feet. When she did so, Mickey praised her, and Minnie giggled, he was treating her like he would Pluto for doing something Mickey commanded him to do.

"What's so funny?" Mickey asked curiously, wondering why she started giggling out of nowhere, but Mickey didn't mind, her laugh was one of the cutest laughs he heard.

"You're treating me like Pluto when he does something you told him to do." Minnie said through her giggles.

Mickey playfully rolled his eyes at her and smiled, "ha ha, so funny."

"It is." She simply stated, after recovering from her laughter.

-

"I can't believe Minnie didn't tell me." On the other side of the pool, the other three friends after having playful splash fights, and strangely enough for people in their twenties, playing pirates, decided to relax a little and sit on the side of the pool and let their feet kick in the water, they now were watching Mickey and Minnie as Mickey instructed her what to do.

"Cheer up Daisy! 'M sure Minnie would a told ya sooner or later." Goofy assured the sad duck.

"Yeah, Daisy!" Donald joined in on trying to cheer her up. "And Minnie only told Mickey that she didn't know how to swim because of how close they are."

"Thank you, for that." Daisy said sarcastically.

A comfortable silence fell upon them. "Oh well, I'm going to go over there and see how Minnie's doing so far." She jumped in the pool, and swiftly started to swim over to where the two mice were.

-

Since Minnie had gotten used to floating, Mickey figured that it would be best for her to float on her back, with her head also floating on the surface, in the middle of the pool. Needless to say, Minnie was terrified. "Are you sure?" Minnie asked for the third time since he suggested the idea.

"Yes. Now, just like when ya held on ta the side of the pool, just let the water lift ya!" Mickey watched as she hesitantly started to float on her back, and her nose crinkled up.

"This feels relaxing, but my ears are in the water." She stated uncomfortable.

Mickey snapped his fingers, "that's what I forgot! The goggles and the ear plugs in the car, 'm just gonna go an' get 'em real quick, will ya be alright 'til I get back?"

"No! Don't leave!" Minnie said, panicked.

"It's no good for ya ta get water in your ears, they'll wind up hurtin' ya for weeks, and then ya have ta go ta the doctor, and then ya have ta go put medicine drops in 'em. Do ya want that?" Mickey dramatically told her.

Minnie sighed, and pouted childishly, "...no.."

"Than stay here, and just relax." Mickey spotted Daisy out of the corner of his eyes, and smiled brightly at her as she made her way over to them.

"How are things going so far?" Daisy watched as Minnie floated in the water.

"Great! But I forgot some stuff in the car, so can ya keep an eye on Minnie?" Mickey asked, already swimming over to the side of the pool.

"Of course I can!" Daisy answered, she watched as Mickey smiled gratefully at her, and climbed out of the pool and run into the house.

"May I join you in your floating?" Daisy joked, and giggled.

"Yes, you may." Minnie giggled also, Minnie watched as her best friend started to float on her back.

"So, what made you tell Mickey you couldn't swim? Was he planning a pool party, or something?" Daisy closed her eyes, and let the sun hit her face.

"Well, I told you how I was going to clean my attic yesterday right?"

Daisy though about it before nodded her head, "yeah, you did."

"Okay, so I invited Mickey over because I needed his help, and when we were cleaning it, I found the old journal I used to write in, remember it?" Minnie asked, remembering how her best friend used to give her ideas to put on her list.

A smile appeared on the ducks face, "of course! Remember that time that I told you to write down be a mermaid? And you actually wrote it down?" Daisy giggled at the memory.

I wonder how we're going to manage that one? Minnie thought to herself, but knowing Mickey he would find a way. "Yeah," Minnie giggled with her. "But anyway, I found it in an old box, and when I opened it and showed it to Mickey, he had the idea to do everything on the list, and I agreed to do it." She closed her eyes, already growing used to the feeling of floating.

"Oh my gosh! That sounds like so much fun! Is that how he found out you couldn't swim? Can I do it with you guys too? Oh pretty, pretty please Minnie!" Daisy begged, she stopped floating and was now hovering over Minnie's head with her hands clasped together over her heart, her eyes were widened, and she was pouting.

"Daisy, of course you can. Mickey and I were actually planning to invite you all over to his house so we could ask you guys if you wanted to join us, and read a bit more of the list." Minnie answered the begging duck, and she instantly smiled.

"Oh, goodie, goodie! This will be so much fun!" Daisy squealed loudly, and Minnie visibly winced when she loudly squealed again.

"Alright! I got the ear plugs and the goggles! So let's get out of the pool so I can put them on you." Mickey swam over to the two girls and grinned as he held up the two items in his hands.

Minnie leaned her head back to look at him, he scooped her up in his arms and started to kick his feet to propel him forward, he reached the side of the pool and lifted Minnie on to the Cement, after that, he used his arms to lift himself up and smiled cheekily at his girlfriend.

He sat down, Minnie sitting besides him, and started to open the pack of ear plugs, grasping the two ear plugs up he started to reach for her ear, before she stopped him. "You do know that I'm perfectly capable of putting them in myself?" She said, playfully.

Mickey smiled and shook his head, and handed the ear plugs to her. She took them and kissed his cheek, placing the plugs in her ears. "Okay, now that you've learned how to float, I'm going to teach you basic kicks and strokes. But first," He pulled out a large pair of black giggles from behind his back, "you have to put these on."

"How come I'm the only one wearing goggles?" Minnie crossed her arms, eyeing the item.

"Because, what happens if ya get water in your eyes?" Mickey asked her.

Minnie rolled her eyes, and grabbed the goggles, placing them on, adjusting them to her head. "How do I look?"

"Perfect. Now, all ya gotta do is move your arms like this!" He instructed, he stands upright and extends his arms overhead, making sure to keep his palms close together and rotated forward, slowly he rotates his palms outward and separates his arms to the side, when his hands are about shoulder width apart, he bends his elbows and rotate his palms toward the ground, he begins to move his arms downward, further bending his elbows until his forearms and hands are parallel to the ground and at shoulder level. "Are you paying attention to me?"

Minnie quickly nodded her head, trying to memorize what he was doing.

"Good." He smiles and continues by rotating his elbows inward, so that they move closer to his rib cage, his forearms and hands follow along until his palms face each other, when his elbows have arrived at the rib cage, he starts to move his hands further toward each other until they are in a praying position, he moves his arms quickly overhead in a straight line towards the initial position, at the same time, rotating his palms outwards so that they are turned forward when his arms are fully extended.

"That's called the breaststroke, for most swimming trainers, this is the first swimming technique they teach their students." Mickey finished, jokingly bowing.

Minnie giggled, and quirked her brow, "I didn't you were such a good swimmer."

Mickey chuckled sheepishly, "I'm not, I told you, I searched how ta learn how ta swim on the internet, these were the instructions they gave me." He explained.

"That makes much more sense, but I still think you're a great swimmer." She remarked sweetly.

Mickey smiled slightly in response, "Okay, now that I did it, you have to do it."

Minnie tried to remember what Mickey had done, and let out a breath, before standing up, and repeated what Mickey had shown her just a few minutes earlier, she knew she probably made a few mistakes, but who didn't on their first try, after she finished she turned to Mickey, "how was that?"

"Not bad for your first try-" He was soon cut off as he heard someone call his name loudly.

"Mickey!" A familiar voice called out, they glanced to where the voice had come from, spotting the floppy eared dog across the pool, who was waving at them to swim over.

"I wonder what he wants?" Mickey thought out loud. "Oh well, this will be the perfect opportunity for ya ta practice the stroke I taught ya!" He slipped into the pool, shivering as he adjusted to the slightly cool water, cheerily gesturing for Minnie to follow him.

Minnie slid down as well, although she took more time than Mickey, once she slid in the water, she stood in place, not moving a muscle.

Mickey smiled at her in reassurance, "don't be afraid, I won't let anything happen ta ya."

Minnie smiled back, Mickey could still tell she was nervous, but she had relaxed a slight bit, which was better than nothing. "So, you want me to do the stroke you taught me to do?" She questioned.

Mickey nodded, "yep, just float flat on your stomach, and do it! It's not that hard, I promise ya."

"Okay." Minnie drawled, or maybe she was subconsciously trying to stall, either way, she slowly relaxed her body, taking a deep breath in to calm her nerves, and let the water lift her up. When she was flat on her belly, Mickey gave her a thumps up, and she nodded, moving her hands in an upright position.

"Good, you're doin' great so far." Mickey encouraged, swimming right beside her.

She felt herself moving as she repeated the stroke, and mentally thanked Mickey for making her wear goggles, it was hard to see with all of the splashes she was making.

"Minnie, remember ta move your legs.

She started kicking her legs, and took a deep gasp of air, almost there, she encouraged herself, upon nearing their destination, which was across the pool, she decreased her speed. Once she stopped completely, she didn't have time to let out a loud whoop. Instead she found herself being squeezed tightly.

"Ya did it!" Mickey grinned at her.

"I-I did?"

Mickey nodded quickly, and laughed, "yup, ya took your first swim!"

"I-I did it!" She cheered, and three shadows loomed over them.

"Great job Minnie!" Goofy congratulated, and gave her a thumbs up.

"Min, I'm so proud!" Daisy squealed and clapped her hands quickly three times.

"Wow Minnie, that was pretty good for a beginner!" Donald teased the happy mouse, who playfully stuck her tongue out in return.

Minnie smiled widely in her giddy glee, which was soon cut short as a fourth shadow came into view.

"Wow, well would ya look at that." Mickey turned to at the source of the voice in extreme annoyance. "Little Min's learning how to swim, great job by the way." He winked at her, and Minnie frowned in disgust.

"Hello Mortimer." Minnie slowly greeted him.

"Hiya!" He absentmindedly greeted back, gazing in Mickeys direction.

"Well," Mickey looked impatient, with his arms folded, and his brow furrows slightly. "Ya obviously came 'ere for a reason, so spit it out."

"Mickey don't be so rude." Minnie scolded him, and slapped him lightly on his stomach. Mickey pouted, but didn't say anything.

"No, no, that's alright lovely, your boyfriend here is right. I did come here for a reason," Mortimer paused before continuing, "I wanted to announce too you all that I am engaged." He looked smugly at Mickey, who stared in shock at him.

Minnie furrowed her brown annoyance at the nickname 'lovely' but let it slide, only half paying attention to his words. Instead, choosing to focus on how she actually managed to swim across the pool she felt like doing a victory dance, and then stared at Mortimer again in annoyance as she remembered he interrupted her celebrating. And-wait what?! Did he just say engaged?! She snapped her head in his direction, what poor girl would want to marry him?

"You all didn't think I'd get engaged did ya? Thought I was too in love with little Minnie here, huh? Well you were wrong!" Mortimer looked smug again, "and you're all invited to the wedding." He shot a smirk in Mickeys direction, as if to say he won, as to what he won no one knew, and they didn't think they cared for that matter anyway.

Minnie recovered from her shock first, "oh, well, um, congratulations, I suppose. Where's the lucky girl?" She asked, looking around.

Mortimer pointed to the left, and the five friends followed his finger, the mysterious figure was turned, and she was sitting right in front of the sun, making it impossible to tell who she was, even with squinting.

"She's right over there, wait a second, let me call her over," He cupped the sides of his mouth and obnoxiously yelled loudly, "come 'ere toots." He waved her over.

Five jaws dropped as they finally got a good view of Mortimers fiancée, the woman Mortimer was getting married to was no other than, "CLARA?!" Minnie and Daisy both shouted.

Clara clucked in response, staring lovingly at her future husband, they watched Mortimer roll his eyes at her, and if it were possible, their jaws dropped even further. "Did you guys know that Clara's folks were stinkin' rich?" He smirked.

Realization dawned on them all as things began to fit in place. Of course Mortimer was only going to marry Clara because of her parents money. "Oh, um, well, hooray for the happy couple!" Daisy spoke first after a minute of awkward silence. The other four nodded their heads in agreement, faking happy grins at the future husband and wife.

"Yeah, ah-hyuck," After pausing and placing a finger on his chin, looking thoughtful, "I wonder what yer kids will look like." Goofy wondered. Everyone looked thoughtful as he spoke the worlds, each imagining their own strange version of a child.

"Well, since their will be father so, er, handsome, their bound to be gorgeous." Daisy winked at Minnie.

Minnie held back a laugh, "and of course Clara too." Minnie spoke truthfully at this statement, smiling at Clara.

Clara blushed and clucked a thank you in return, then turned to Mortimer and clucked gesturing something.

Mortimer frowned in annoyance, and nodded, waving her off, "well, looks like Clare here has some kinda business to do at home. So, I guess I'll be seeing you guys at our wedding." He smirked again, turning around, and walking, leaving Clara behind.

She clucked and waved goodbye, to which they instantly waved back, and ran to catch up to her fiancée.

The five close friends all looked at each other, before bursting out in laughter. "C-Clara, a-and Mortimer!" Donald managed to get out between his laughter.

After they finally stopped laughing, Mickey climbed out of the pool, offering Minnie his hand to pull her up. She smiled at him gratefully and grabbed his hand, using it to pull herself out of the pool. "I feel bad for Clara," Minnie spoke after a moment of silence, "she's going to be stuck with Mortimer for the rest of her life." She wished Clara all of her luck, she hadn't dated Mortimer, although he tried to ask her out countless of times before, she knew how annoying and obnoxious and selfish he could be, and who knew what else.

"Yeah, that, and he's only marrying her because of her parents money." Daisy frowned, and blew a loud raspberry, "stupid Mortimer."

Everyone nodded in agreement, "alright, I think that's enough swimmin' for today." Mickey announced, "at least, for me."

"Yeah, all this swimmin's made me hungry." Donald pointed at his stomach as he made a loud growling noise. "See?"

"Alright, we'll go get somethin' ta eat, an' then we'll all go ta Minnie's house." Mickey grabbed his nearby towel and drapped it across his shoulders.

"Yea-wait, why do we have to go to Minnie's house?" Donald eyed him questionably.

Mickey shrugged, "jeez, Minnie and I just wanted to tell ya guys somethin'."

Goofy's eyes widened, and he looked back and forth between the two mice. "Ya guys ar' engaged too?"

"Well, it's about time." Donald grumbled underneath his breath, Mickey turned to glare at him, but Donald just started laughing when he saw the pink tint to Mickey's cheeks, Mickey blushed a deeper shade of pink once he noticed Donald was laughing at him.

Daisy turned to Donald with her arms crossed, glaring daggers at him. "Oh, because you have the right to make fun, mister." Donald promptly stopped teasing Mickey and smiled sheepishly at Daisy.

"I'm sor-" Donald tried to apologize.

Daisy held her hand up, to silence him. "Save it."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it."

Donald glared at her, "I said I was sorry!" He snapped.

Daisy stared at him in shock, before glaring at him also, her glare so intense Donald cowered away from her, "What did you just now say?"

"I-nothing sweetie." Donald smiled sweetly at his girlfriend.

"That's what I thought." Daisy smirked at him, before turning to her best friend who was still blushing, and grabbed her by the shoulders and jumped up and down, "Oh my gosh! Are you two really engaged?"

"N-no! We're not engaged Daisy." Minnie gently took her best friends hand off of her shoulders.

An awkward silence ensued between the friends. "Uh, so, how about goin' ta lunch now?" Mickey broke the silence, and grinned. Not waiting for the others answer before taking Minnie's hand, and making a run for the car.

"Hey!" Donald yelled after them, to which Mickey laughed and ran faster.

-

"Oh, I forgot to bring my purse with me." Minnie frowned.

"Well, Gawrsh Minnie, you're already home! No need ta worry!" Goofy reassured her.

"Thanks Goofy, but I said that because my keys are inside my purse, and my door is locked." She explained.

"Not to worry, Minnie has a spare key in that potted plant over there!" Daisy pointed to the green plant, which was no more than three feet away from her.

Minnie looked at her, confused, and slightly frightened at how her best friend knew that without even telling her. "how did you know that?" She asked hesitantly.

Daisy waved it off, nonchalantly, "every best friend knows where their best friend keeps their spare keys."

Minnie opened her mouth to reply, than shut it, and shook her head slightly.

"I'll get it for ya Minnie!" Goofy volunteered, and walked over to the plant, moving the large green leaves around to try and get a better look. "Um, fellas, there's no key in there." Goofy scratched his head, confused.

"Huh? But the last time I checked there was. Maybe it's because you're looking in the soil, Minnie taped the key to the second leaf on the left." Daisy stated. Looking at the second leaf on the left, finding the shiny silver key, and handing it to Goofy.

Minnie's eyes widened in disbelieve, "I-I never even told I had a spare key! How did you even find it? Did you spend all day looking for my spare key on my porch while I ran errands!?"

Daisy shook her head, "Minnie, sweetie, it only took me a few minutes to find it. You're beyond predictable."

Minnie looked slightly offended, "I am not predictable!"

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you ar-" Daisy was suddenly cut off by a tap on her shoulder.

Mickey pointed to the now open door, "uh, we opened the door a few minutes ago, just though I'd tell ya."

"Oh." Both girls said in unison, looking at each other before walking in to the house.

"Girls." Mickey mumbled to himself, before following them.

-

Soon enough, three of the friends sat around Minnie's living room, the other two in the attic looking for the book that they had forgotten to bring down. Daisy sat with her legs crossed on the large sofa, next to Donald who was slouched, as he lazily surfed through the TV channels on the TV that was placed in the middle of the room.

Goofy sat on the recliner, which was placed in front of the TV, but was placed further from all of the rest of the couches, his feet perched up, with a happily meowing Figaro in his lap, as Goofy stroked his head. "Wait, I like this show!"

Donald stared at him weirdly as he looked back at the television, which was now showing the viewers how to bake an apple pie. "Really?" Donald asked unamused.

Goofy nodded, "yep! I learned a whole bunch a things from watching this show! I even learned how to bake a layered cake!" Goofy smiled proudly at his achievements.

Donald was about to retort, probably to insult his, well, goofy best friend, but was interrupted as his other two friends announced that they were back from the attic.

Minnie and Mickey took a seat on the love sofa across from Donald and Daisy. Mickey sat down first, Minnie following soon after, she snuggled into his side, with her feet tucked underneath her, and he placed his arm around her, pulling her closer.

Donald rolled his eyes at the couple, "oh brother."

Daisy slapped his shoulder lightly, "I think they're adorable. Why don't you ever cuddle with me?" Daisy frowned.

"I-I didn't think you liked to cuddle Daisy." Donald nervously made up a fast explanation, hoping not to tick off Daisy for the second time that day.

"Why wouldn't a girl not like to cuddle?" Daisy crossed her arms.

"I-er, ya know." Donald stuttered, glancing at Mickey for help.

Mickey, sensing his friends desperate need for a subject change, spoke up, "alright, Minnie and I told ya guys earlier that we had something ta show ya guys, right?"

Three heads nodded, Donald visibly sighing in relieve, and the subject that the two ducks were discussing was immediately forgotten. "Yep! Ya told us over an hour ago!" Goofy said.

Minnie held up her book, "this is the thing we wanted to show you guys!"

"What's so special about an old book?" Donald grumbled.

"Well, because, when I was little, I wrote down everything I wanted to do it in when I was older."

"And, what else?" Goofy prompted for her to continue.

"I'm getting there, and while Mickey and I were cleaning out my attic we found it again!"

"So?" Donald muttered.

Minnie narrowed her eyes at him for a second, "if you guys keep interrupting, I won't tell you the story."

"Fine..Continue." Donald gestured with his hands.

Minnie took a deep breath, "anyway, we showed it to you because we're planning to do everything on the list, and we want you guys to do everything with us!" Minnie announced excitedly.

"I can't wait to be a mermaid!" Daisy squealed.

Mickey looked at her strangely, "a mermaid?" He looked at Minnie.

"Yeah... Daisy sort of convinced me when I was little to write that I wanted to be a mermaid.." Minnie explained, sheepishly.

"Well, we're gonna have ta finish all of your swimming lessons ta do that one." Mickey stated.

Minnie looked at him in disbelieve, "you're focusing on the fact that I don't know how to swim, rather than how to figure out how to be a mermaid?"

"Well, nothin's impossible, so I won't focus on that, for now." Mickey grinned at her, before turning to the others, "so, do you guys wanna do everyhin' with us?" Mickey asked again excitedly.

Donald hesitated, "what else is on the list before I agree to it?"

"Um, well, learning how to swim, which we did today, and going to Paris-" Minnie was interrupted.

"Paris?" Donald asked shocked, "I'm in." He confirmed quickly.

"Me too, but you already know that." Daisy smiled widely, and all four heads turned to Goofy.

"So, Goof, do ya wanna join us?" Mickey asked.

"Ah-hyuck, did ya think I was gonna say no?" Goofy smiled at his friends.

Minnie giggled, "alright, so everyone's on board?"

"Duh!"

"Yep!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright so, now we just gotta see what else is on the list, and what we have ta do now." Mickey flipped the first page of the book over.

"Number 4, have a real tea party with all of my friends," Mickey read aloud, looking up to see the rest of his friend's reactions.

Minnie was blushing in embarrassment, Donald was grumbling with his hands crossed, Daisy shrugged, Goofy, strangely looked excited at the idea.

"Aw, come on fellas, Minnie was only eight when she wrote this down. It's expected." Mickey defended.

"Exactly!" Daisy put in, "Minnie wrote that down because every time we tried to invite other people to join us, like Minnie's older sister, they said no, so it was only me, her, and her stuffed bears, and when we had tea parties together, we had no real food, or tea, either. Only the stuffed animals, and imaginary tea. So Minnie and I wrote that one down together."

Minnie smiled at the memories, "yeah! I remember that, Mandie always thought she was to cool to hang out with us."

"So, tomorrow, a real tea party with all of our friends after work?" Mickey asked.

Donald was still grumbling, but nodded anyway, Goofy gave him a thumps up, and Daisy nodded as well.

"Oh, thank you guys so much!" Minnie hugged Daisy tightly, who hugged her back just as tightly, and then Goofy, who smiled and patted her on the back, She squeezed Donald tightly too, "I know you're probably not happy right now, but when I was a teenager, I wrote down that I wanted to go to a football game, so eventually we'll get to do that!." Donald brightened up at that, as expected.

Minnie then made her way towards Mickey, giving him the biggest hug of all, "You're so sweet!" She gave him a brief kiss on the lips, and Mickey smiled at her.

"Aw shucks, it's nothin'. Oh, and Donald, make sure you bring your pink bonnet tomorrow!" Mickey teased him, watching as Donald glared daggers at him.

So, yep, second chapter. Longest thing I've ever written. I know there's probably tons of grammar mistakes, so sorry! :\

Next chapter, our beloved Disney characters will be having a tea party, with plenty of invited guest. ;) Hint, hint, next chapter will feature a few more characters.

So, thank you guys for the six reviews! I appreciate them so much, so thank you, thank you, thank you! *Gives each reviewer a hug* Oh! And also to the people who read the story but didn't review, you're appreciated too! *Gives more hugs*

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A day had passed since the five friends had agreed to the 'adventure'. It was now Sunday, the day of the anticipated tea party, Donald was the only one still unsure about the whole ordeal, but shrugged it off anyway, he kept reminding himself that as soon as the tea party was over, the closer he was to Paris.

The five close friends were all together, the only change from yesterday was that they were Mickey's house this time, each friend settled comfortable in each of their seats. Mickey Donald and Goofy were seated lazily on the sofa, while Minnie and Daisy were seated on the smaller sofa that was on the left of them.

"Okay, we all get ta choose who we want ta invite ta the tea party." Mickey said, shutting off the tv with the remote, turning towards the group.

Donald couldn't help but let out a small snort, "who's gonna wanna come to a tea party?"

Mickey focused his attention on Donald, and shrugged, "Donald, instead a thinking of it as a tea party, think a it more like a regular party were all a your friends sit around a table and drink tea."

Donald shrugged, changing the subject, "so I can invite anyone?"

"Sure pal, anyone ya want!" Mickey grinned.

"As many people as I want?" Donald asked, leaning in closer.

Mickey hesitated, "I-uh, not as many people as ya want, maybe one or two, or three if ya want, no more than three though."

"Okay.. I didn't want to invite anyone anyways." Donald shrugged, leaning backwards on the couch.

Mickey raised his brow, "than, what was the point of this conversation?"

"Curiosity." Donald snickered.

Mickey sighed, and nodded, "fine, now that I answered your questions, ar' ya happy now?"

"Very." Donald stated, he smiled at Mickey, before grabbing the remote from Mickeys hand and turning on the TV. Mickey started to gaze at Minnie, smiling slightly at the way she furrowed her brow in concentration as she scribbled down the numbers of her close friends.

Donald nudged him, "you're staring." He teased.

"I am?" He asked sheepishly.

Donald nodded, "yep."

"If I'm the older one, shouldn't I be the one teasing you?" Mickey asked.

"No, because you don't know how to tease people, and you're too nice to." Donald smirked.

"I am not!" Mickey protested, "right Goofy?"

"Sorry Mickey, but Donald's right! Yer ta nice ta tease someone," Goofy said.

"What's wrong with being nice?" Mickey asked oblivious.

"Nothing, you're just too nice." Donald stated.

"Too nice?" Mickey frowned, "how can someone be too nice?"

"Easily! By being you."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yeah it does," Goofy said also.

"No it doesn't!"

"Should we call her?" Minnie asked Daisy, glancing down at the number.

"No, we shouldn't." Daisy answered her, Daisy crossed her arms across her chest and stuck up her chin, refusing to even take a quick glance at the number.

"What if she gets upset?" Minnie bit her lip.

"Who cares? If she didn't want to come to our tea parties when we were little, then what makes you think she'll come now?" Daisy glared in the opposite direction.

"But, Daisy," Minnie tried to reason. "We're all adults now, not children. And, I haven't seen her in a while, and I would like to see how she and her husband is." Minnie knew Daisy all to well, she could hold grudges over the smallest things, but Minnie was confident that once she pouted and batted her eyelashes she would give in and agree to whatever she wanted.

"Oh, I almost forgot how your sister was married with babies on the way." Daisy stated, "I guess that changes things." She nonchalantly shrugged.

"How does that change things?" Minnie furrowed her brow in bewilderment

"Well, Mandie's like my big sister too. Plus, her husbands a huge dork and it's fun to tease him. And, she's probably going to be a mom the next time we see her." Daisy giggled.

Mandie, Minnie's older sister, had gotten married two years ago at the age of twenty five, to a mouse named Mason. But, despite his stereotype bad boy name, he was an extremely shy and easily flustered mouse, which made teasing him entertaining, but other than that he was highly intelligent, and incredibly caring and sweet,

The couple was strange because Mandie was almost the complete opposite of Mason. She was quick-tempered, a bit spoiled, defensive, and sarcastic. But, at the same time, she was kind, compassionate, and a bit motherly, of course that side only showed when she really liked you.

"So, are we calling her or not?" Minnie asked again, she stuck out her bottom lip slightly, and clasped her hands in a begging position."

Daisy sighed in defeat, and nodded, "I suppose."

"Oh, thank you!" Minnie hugged her, and Daisy smiled brightly." It'll be great, I promise."

Daisy nodded and sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I bet if she had a tea party she wouldn't invite us though."

Minnie giggled at her friends childish behavior, "alright, let's call her!" Minnie looked at the numbers that were written down on the piece of paper, dialing them on her cell phone.

"Hello, Mandie?"

"Min? Is this you?" Mandie pretended to be shocked, "wow, I haven't heard your voice in such a long time. You know, because you call me once a month."

"You know that's not true. I call you every other day." Minnie was beginning to regret her decision already. "But anyways, how've you been?"

"Fine, I suppose." Mandie shrugged her shoulders, "Mason and I were just putting the finishing touches on the nursery!" Minnie could clearly hear the excitement in her older sister's voice. Mandie had been going on and on for months about how amazing her nursery would look.

"That's great! You must be so excited." Minnie shared her sisters excitement. After all, she was also becoming an aunt.

"Of course I am. I just wish they would be here already." Mandie said, "I mean, I know I only have like a week or something more to go, but still."

"I bet you feel really uncomfortable." Minnie sympathized.

"I am," Mandie frowned, then smirked, "I bet in a few years when you and Mick are married you'll be the same position."

Minnie blushed slightly, she knew Mickey still wasn't comfortable with the marriage idea, and to be honest, she didn't think she was ready for it either, but still, she loved children, and it was a nice thought that in a few years maybe she would have her own. "I don't think so.."

"Oh please, I'm surprised you guys aren't already married with five kids." Mandie teased.

"Okay, okay, moving on," Minnie blushed deeply, pausing before continuing. "I called you to ask you if you wanted to come to our tea party." Minnie asked sweetly.

"Hmm, a tea party, huh? I don't know, I'll have to check my schedule." Mandie hid the laughter in her voice, what kind of shenanigans were her sister and her friends up to now?

"Mandie." Minnie drawled exasperated.

"Well, Mason and I have nothing else to do, I suppose we could drop b- ow!" Mandie winced.

"Are you alright?" Minnie asked in concern.

"Y-yeah, the babies are just kicking really hard today." She explained, taking a deep breath in.

"Oh, well maybe it's best if you stay home." Minnie suggested, Mandie's health was more important than a tea party, she didn't have to come.

"No, no," Mandie shook her head stubbornly, "I'm coming, and I'm fine, I feel perfectly fine. No need to worry."

"Bu-" Minnie began to protest.

"No." Mandie interrupted her.

"Mandie." Minnie sighed in annoyance, "you don't have to come."

"But I want too, and I'm coming," Mandie said. Minnie knew not to argue anymore, when her mind was made up she couldn't change her decision, it was set in stone.

"Okay, fine, you win," Minnie said defeated.

"I always do." Mandie stated smugly.

"It'll be at Mickeys house at one o'clock." Minnie informed her.

"Got it, alright I'll see you later Min." She hung up the phone.

Ten minutes after the phone calls were all made, Daisy demanded that they all had a meeting, so the five friends now all stood in front of Daisy, who, at the moment was busy looking over her clipboard.

"Okay, so the guest should be arriving somewhere between twelve or one, which means we have two hours to make a cake, and set the table, and we also have to get dressed." Daisy mumbled to herself more than anyone.

"Minnie and Mickey, you're assigned to baking duty since Minnie's the best at baking. Donald and Goofy, I know I shouldn't be doing this, but you're jobs are setting the table . And me, I'm going to go home, and make myself pretty." Daisy smiled, fluffing up her hair.

"Why are you the only one not doing anything?" Minnie questioned, her hands on her hips.

"Because," Daisy started, "All the things that had to be done were already taken care of, so that left me with no choice but to do the dress up part!"

The four friends all stared at her.

After sensing four pairs of eyes on her, she looked up from her nail inspecting. "What?"

A half an hour later, the short-tempered duck, and the clumsy dog were standing a few feet away from the table. Both equally confused, which was acceptable, for neither of them had never set up a table, other than the occasional time their mother had told them too, which was a long time ago, and they only remembered setting placing the plates on the table. They were even scolded afterwards for doing it wrong. They both shuddered as they both thought of what Daisy would do to them if they didn't set the table up right, she could be quite scary if she lost her temper.

"How do we set up a table again?" Goofy scratched the back of his head, looking over the narrow table set in the middle of Mickey's private backyard.

Donald shrugged, equally confused, "Daisy said to make it pretty, and pink too."

"That still doesn't help us!" Goofy sighed, he moved his gaze towards the pile of plates and cups, they were all a light shade of pink.

Donald moved towards the plates, picking up a pink plate, he closed one eye, and inspected it, "I think I got it!" He then slowly placed the plate on the table.

"Gawrsh Donald, that was pretty good." Goofy complimented, clapping his hands twice.

"I know," Donald said smugly, picking up a little tea cup, "whadda we do with these?"

"Er, we drink out of 'em," Goofy said as if it were obvious.

Donald rolled his eyes, "I know that." He paused briefly before continuing, "what I meant was, where does this go on the table?"

"Oh, well, I seen people put them on the little dishes before!" He walked over to Donald, digging into the pile of cups and tea dishes, picking up a pink little tea saucer.

Donald picked up a pink tea cup, and while holding his breath, carefully placed it on the saucer. He let out the breath he was holding, and stared in amazement, "that looks pretty good!"

Goofy nodded in agreement, "it sure does."

Donald took a quick glance around, "now whadda we do now?"

"We just keep on putting the cups on the tiny dish thingies!" Goofy grinned.

"Sounds easy enough." Donald murmured.

And so they continued to do so, although in the back of their minds they couldn't help but think that they had forgotten something very important, but they shrugged off the feeling, continuing to do their job of placing little pink and white teacups on tiny pink and white tea dishes.

"Whoops, I think I broke one." Goofy stated sheepishly, holding up the broken tea cup.

"Goofy!" Donald dragged his hand down his face, exasperated. -

Meanwhile in the kitchen, where the two mice were preparing ingredients, placing mixing bowls, cupcake trays, and cookie trays on the table.

"Put this on." Minnie absent-mindedly handed him a pink apron.

Mickey quirked his brow, looking at the apron, before reluctantly taking it from her, holding it up in front of him. "quick question, where'd ya get this?"

Minnie finally looked at him, "hm?"

"Where'd ya get the pink apron?" Mickey repeated the question in amusement, how had Minnie known she would be assigned to baking duty? And he was sure he didn't have a pink apron in his house.

"I brought it with me, silly, since I knew that I would be baking, and Daisy would make you my partner, I brought two aprons." She quickly kissed his cheek, and grabbed the apron from him, placing it around his neck, and reaching behind him to tie it.

"I bet I look silly." Mickey frowned, and looked over himself.

Minnie smiled, "I think you look adorable." She pinched his cheeks tightly, and then let go squishing his face with her hands and placing a quick kiss on his lips.

A goofy smile made its way on his lips, "thank ya," He looked thoughtful, "I think." He added as an afterthought.

Minnie turned away from him, pouring flour into one of the red mixing bowls, humming to herself as she cracked three eggs into the bowl, making sure not to let any eggshells get into the mix.

Mickey watched her, unsure of what he was supposed to do, she added another few ingredients to her mix, grabbing the whisk that was set beside her she began to move her hand in a circular motion, combining the ingredients altogether.

"Min?" Mickey hesitantly mumbled, not wanting to interrupt her while she looked so concentrated.

"Hm?" She hummed absent-mindedly, smiling in triumph as her mixture began to thicken, she lifted the whisk up, watching as the cake mix dripped off the whisk and back into the mixing bowl.

"What am I supposed ta do?" Mickey looked at her, stealing a brief glance at her, his eyes widened a bit as he watched fixated as she poured the batter into one of the few circular baking pans.

"Well, grab your bowl, place it in front of you." Minnie instructed, slipping on her oven mitts, grasping the sides of the baking pan and opening the oven door, a wave of heat hit Minnie's face as she opened it completely, carefully sliding in the pan, and shutting the oven door behind her, finally meeting Mickeys eyes.

"Okay!" He grabbed the blue mixing blue and held up the whisk, Minnie giggled and guided his hands down until he placed the bowl on the counter, she then walked over to the bowl of flour, and handed it to him.

"Okay, so I just pour this into the bowl right?" Mickey looked sheepishly, and Minnie nodded.

"Yep, that's all you have to do." Minnie spoke nervously. Mickey was one of the worst cooks she'd ever met, she assumed he wouldn't be that much better at baking, although all he had to do was pour each ingredient into the bowl. (not including the eggs, she just knew he would manage to get every single eggshell possible in the mix, she wouldn't doubt he would just drop the egg into the bowl without even cracking it.)

Mickey sucked in a deep breath of air, and simply turned the glass bowl full with flour backwards, dumping the contents in the bowl. The flour hit the bowl hardly, and it flew up in the air, circling the two mice, and making them both cough.

After blinking a few times, she clapped slowly, "that was good, you could have done it a bit more slowly, but good nonetheless."

Mickey smiled sheepishly, "what's next?"

"Sugar." She gestured to the tiny bowl of sugar that was to the left of him.

He grasped the bowl, and poured in the sugar, this time being more careful, "aw' this is easy!"

Minnie playfully rolled her eyes, "it's only easy because all you're doing is pouring in the ingredients." She watched as Mickey pouted at her.

"That wasn't very nice," Mickey said.

"I'm very sorry." She apologized dramatically, draping a hand across her forehead, "oh, I feel so incredibly guilty, what will I ever do to make it up to you?"

Mickey smiled mischievously, "hmm, let me think."

Minnie slapped him lightly on the stomach, and pointed to the bowl of cocoa, "a teaspoon of it."

"A teaspoon, right." Mickey glanced around, "I-um, have no idea how much a teaspoon is." He admitted.

"Oh, well, I'll do that part for you." She proceeded to grab the bowl and carefully spilled the right amount in.

He watched her, "so, who's coming today?" He asked.

"Well, my sister and her husband, and Clarabelle, and maybe Horace, oh, and Oswald and Ortensia." She gestured towards all of the other bowls, "you're getting distracted."

"Oswald's comin'?" He said in surprise, taking a quick glance at Minnie, while picking up the bowl with the eggs.

Minnie shook her head quickly, and took the eggs from him, instead cracking them herself, "yes, is that a problem?"

Mickey shook his head, "no, 'm just surprised, I haven't seen 'im in a while."

Oswald was Mickey's older brother by eight years, well half brother. Mickey's father, was once married to a sweet young female rabbit named Charlotte, but after having Oswald she left, Leaving only a letter for her newborn son, which was to be opened on his 18th birthday. After six years of loneliness, and stress from having to raise a child on his own for six years, while taking a hyperactive Oswald on a trip to the nearby park, he met a female mouse there, and he decided she was something special.

The little female mouse with lots of spunk, never allowing anyone to tell her what to do, her name was Elizabeth, or Lizzie, as she preferred to be called. She instantly fell in love with the little hyper rabbit, when Oswald accidentally spilled his chocolate ice-cream on her newly bought dress while she was busy taking photographs of the setting sun.

A year later, they were married at noon, and no more than another year later was baby Amelia Mouse born, and Oswald was fixated by the little girl, and Amelia loved him too, constantly pulling his long ears, to which he surprisingly let her.

A few years later, another child was born, and Oswald was soon overcome with jealousy upon noticing that his father had little time to spend with him, work and handling two babies under three years old was not the easiest job in the world, after all.

He continued to resent Mickey until he turned fourteen, when he realized it wasn't Mickey's fault at all that his father had no time for him. After that, Oswald had volunteered to become a regular babysitter for the two children, much to his parents shock, he enjoyed spending time with his siblings. He and Mickey still quarrel from time to time, but never more than two days before they both felt foolish over arguing over whom had the best singing voice or something equally stupid.

"He's bringing his children with him." Both Minnie and Mickey winced, Oswald had four year old quadruplets with his beloved wife Ortensia, each one hyperactive and extremely mischievous, and oddly, their fur color was light blue, and only their parents were able to tell them apart, something they used to their advantage.

"No, he can't! Last time they came I had ta buy a new refrigerator, and a new couch too." Mickey sighed loudly, "I don't even know how they created the giant hole in th' refrigerator! How do four four year olds do that?"

Minnie put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I'm not sure, but if it helps, I like your new couch and the new refrigerator." She smiled.

"But I liked the old ones." Mickey sighed, "what are they gonna do this time they come? Make a hole in th' roof?"

"Well, no, that's impossible Mickey. Remember that they're children, and I'm sure you were the same thing when you were smaller." Minnie reasoned, grabbing the whisk and mixing together ingredients.

"I was not." Mickey argued, "I was quiet, and nice, sure I wandered off a lot and brought in homeless animals in the house, but what kid doesn't?"

"Well, maybe that's what they do as children. Every child's different, I suppose."

"yeah," He agreed. "So your sisters comin'?" Mickey asked, gently taking the bowl and whisk from her and he began to move the whisk in a circular motion.

"Yes, she said she and Mason will be here. But I suggested she stood home because she kept on wincing in pain on the phone, of course she didn't listen to me." Minnie grabbed a nearby cake pan, and held it in front of Mickey.

He poured the mixture in the pan, making sure to use the whisk to gather up the mix that was on the sides of the bowl, Minnie shook the pan so it would flatten, and opened the oven door, sliding the cake mixture in.

"Is she alright?" Mickey asked in concern.

"I think she is, she sounded fine when I talked to her. But Mandie never tells anyone if she's in pain, she thinks it's weakness." Minnie walked over to Mickeys refrigerator, opening it.

As Mickey was about to reply, but was interrupted as Donald and Goofy walked into the room, a happy skip in their step, "we're finally done setting the table," Donald said proudly, taking a seat on one of the dark wooden chairs.

"Well, since you're done setting up the table, you may go home and get dressed," Minnie said, while prying open a can of vanilla frosting.

"We can?" Goofy brightened, "ya mean ya don't need no help with bakin'?"

"Oh, no, we're just about finished here." Minnie assured them, and placed the open can of frosting on the counter.

"Ar' ya sure?" Goofy asked, hesitantly lifting himself off of his chair.

"Positive. Just make sure to hurry and get dressed." Minnie said distractedly while slipping on her purple oven mitts, opening the oven door and taking out the first cake.

Donald and Goofy both saluted, and hurried out of Mickeys kitchen, "Bye!" Donald yelled as he opened the front door, and ran out.

"Mickey, will you open the refrigerator door for me, please?" Minnie requested sweetly.

"Sure, no problem." he held open the door wide as she slid the cake pan into the refrigerator.

"Okay, the other cake should be done within five minutes, and this one should cool off a bit before putting frosting on it."

Mickey playfully saluted, "aye aye, Captain."

After baking, staking, and frosting the cakes, it was time to get dressed. Unfortunately, the two mice only had ten minutes each to get ready, as baking had surprisingly consumed more time than they had previously thought.

Minnie hadn't been very happy with the arrangement, she wasn't a bitter or jealous person, but why had Daisy gotten an hour to pamper herself while everyone else had to work. It was completely unfair, but Minnie knew how Daisy's strange mind worked, she wouldn't be surprised at all if Minnie had brought it up and Daisy would argue back that making herself pretty was an important job.

Instead, Minnie had, with great strength, sealed her lips shut, choosing to wisely use her time to drive back quickly to her house. Hurriedly sorting through her closest, she settled on a dress that ended a bit above her knee, it was a pink lace dress with a scooped neckline, and sheer elbow-length sleeves, she paired it with a pair of peach colored ballerina slippers, and a matching small peach bow on her left ear, she didn't look back as she ran for her bathroom.

Taking the quickest shower she had ever had before, she ran towards her bedroom where her dress had been messily thrown on her bed, and quickly slipped it over her head, smoothing down the tiny wrinkles. She walked over to the large mirror that was placed to the left of the room, in the corner and looked over her reflection.

Brushing back her fur quickly, she slipped a thin string of pearls around her neck, and placed her small bow on her head, she tilted it slightly on her left ear, and slipped on her shoes.

When she noticed something meowing softly behind her, she turned around, not surprised at all to find her black and white male kitten looking at her curiously while sitting on her bed.

"Sorry Figaro, I haven't been treating you very nicely have I? Leaving without telling you, how mean of me." She affectionately stroked the top of her black and white kittens head.

Figaro meowed, leaning into Minnie's hand, Minnie picked him up, and cuddled him.

"Okay, I have to go now, but I'll be back later tonight. Be a good boy while I'm gone, okay." She placed Figaro down on the bed, and grabbed her purse.

She opened the front door to her house and walked over to her car, opening the car door and sitting down in the front seat. Shoving her car key into the ignition, and closing the door, she turned the key and her car roared to life, she pulled out of her driveway, and drive down the street towards her desired destination.

"Well," Daisy started calmly, "this is lovely really." She complimented, the boys high-fived each other behind Daisy's back. She took a long pause, "but I'm afraid you forgot one very important thing."

Donald and Goofy looked at each other, both scratching their heads, "what did we forget Daisy?"

"The tablecloth!" Daisy's calm demeanor was shattered, as she yelled at the two boys. "You can't just leave the table without a tablecloth! The table is naked! Naked!" She cried loudly.

"Oh, uh, well we wouldn't want a naked table.. Right?" Donald chuckled nervously, glancing at Goofy.

Daisy sighed and placed her palm on her forehead, shaking her head, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you guys."

"Take everything off the table, put the tablecloth on it, and then put everything back on it. Got it?" Daisy ordered slowly as if she were talking to two three year olds.

Donald sighed with slumped shoulders, and started to drag his feet towards the table. "I knew we were forgetting something." He mumbled.

Daisy smiled in sympathy at the boys, walking over to the table, okay so fine, maybe she felt just a bit guilty, but she'd been giving Donald a hard time all week, he at least deserved some help with putting a tablecloth on a table. "I guess I can help you guys."

Donald and Goofy looked at her in surprise, but a bright smile was instantly on Donald's face, as he started to carefully take off the fragile items on the table.

After the table was once again completely bare, Daisy held up a light pink silk tablecloth, and covered the table with it. "See? Now it's not naked, it's dressed in a fancy pink silk dress."

"A-hyuck, how can a table be in a dress?" Goofy laughed, "that's just silly."

"No it's not." Daisy defended, "now we just have to put everything back on the table."

Donald sighed, "okay." He obliged, and they quickly placed everything back on the table, and with only minutes until the guest arrived, they finally placed the last teacup in the table, along with the very important teapot.

Three sighs of relieve were audibly heard, "now that that's taken care of," She did a quick twirl, her short pink dress twirled with her movements, her usual ponytail was up in a loose bun and there were tiny hints of makeup on her face. "how do I look?"

"Beautiful." Donald instantly answered with a cheeky grin, "as always."

Daisy blushed, "Aw' that was beyond sweet!" She kissed his cheek.

"Fellas, I think someone's here!" Goody exclaimed, as he cupped his ear, and pointed to the open door.

The two heads turned to where Goody was pointing, and they watched as two figures emerged from the doorway, one wearing a long simple white dress and a light grey sweater, while the other was wearing a button up grey shirt with dark grey jeans, and the three friend's eyes shone recognition as they studied them.

"Clarabelle!" Daisy greeted excitedly, "so glad you could make it. You too Horace." She shot a smile his way.

"Hiya Clarabelle!" Goofy grinned and waved, "haven't seen ya in a while. Ya too Horace."

"Hi Clarabelle." Donald slowly greeted, "Horace, nice to see ya here, at least now I know that Mickey Goofy and I won't be the only guys here."

"Hello everyone!" Clarabelle greeted, "oh, when I heard that y'all were havin' a tea party, I just had ta come! Where's Mickey an' Minnie?" She asked looking around.

"Oh, they're," Daisy paused looking around also, "I actually have no idea at the moment." She shrugged, and guided Clarabelle over to a seat. "Sit, sit, make yourself comfortable."

Clarabelle sat and crossed her legs, placing a hands on her lap, "how've ya been?" She casually started a conversation.

"I've been good, work has been a pain though." Daisy frowned for a second, but then smiled slightly, "I guess I just have to keep working hard to become a famous fashion designer."

Clarabelle nodded in understanding, "I'm sure one day your dream will come true, just have patience."

"Clarabelle, you and I both know that I'm anything but patient." Daisy joked, she started to look around again, "where did those two go?" She mumbled to herself, as she mentally rolled her eyes, she could have sworn that those to were connected to the hip.

"So Horace, how've ya been?" Donald sat down beside Horace, Goofy on the other side of him.

"Uh, good I guess, life's been great lately." Horace said, "how 'bout ya guys?"

"Fine." Donald and Goofy both answered in unison, after a pause, "so is this what girls do at tea parties?" Donald sighed, "talk about life and gossip?"

Horace shrugged, "maybe, Clarabelle sure is good at gossipin', I mean, it is her job."

"Hiya fellas!" Mickey took a seat on the other side of Horace, clad in a crisp white button up shirt, and dark blue jeans.

Donald glared at him for a short second, "you're late. Where've you been?"

"With Minnie." He answered with an innocent smile.

"Doing what?" Donald narrowed his eyes.

"Fixin' the tea and stuff." Mickey answered, "who knew tea parties were this much work? Anyways, why didn't any a ya invite anyone?" He asked.

"We did, Horace, Clarabelle, Oswald and Ortensia," Goofy said.

Mickeys brow lifted in surprise, "ya guys invited them?"

"Yep! We haven't seen Oswald in a few months and thought we should invite him." Donald explained.

"Oswald's comin'?" Horace asked, Oswald was one of Horaces' good friends, they constantly kept in touch, and made an effort to at least meet up somewhere every one or two weeks.

"Yep!" Goofy confirmed, "an' he's bringin' his kids." Horace and Donald both groaned loudly.

"Urgh, his kids ar' maniacs!" Donald groaned, "They're gonna jump on th' table and eat everything they see and-"

"Aw' come on they aren't that bad." Mickey quietly fibbed.

"Yes they are." The three of them said in unison.

"Mickey!" Minnie called, standing in the doorway, "Oswald's here." She announced, smiling.

Mickey got up from his seat, and walked into his house, spotting the long eared rabbit, "Hey Os!"

"Hey Mick," Oswald greeted back teasingly, "Haven't seen you in a while, it would've been nice Of you to check up on your big brother once in a while, I call you up all of the time."

"I call you up all of the time." Mickey protested.

"No, you don't. It was me who called you the last time, remember?" Oswald smirked.

"What about all of the other times that I called you?"

Oswald shrugged nonchalantly, "they don't count."

Mickey playfully rolled his eyes and ignored him, and smiled at Ortensia, "Hello Ortensia, Oliva, Oliver, Owen, and Oswald Jr." He waved politely, smiling.

"Hello Uncle Mickey." The four of them said smiling innocently, blinking up at him.

"Hello Mickey." Ortensia waved back.

"The tea party's in the backyard," he gestured to the open door in the back.

Minnie chin was placed in her palm, she looked bored as Daisy and Clarabelle gushed over the gorgeous pair of shoes they had recently seen at Kairi's on main street, she didn't care for fashion, or shoes, or makeup, instead of getting dressed up the most expansive gown she could afford, she preferred a comfortable pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt. Which was strange seeing as her friend thrived to be a world famous fashion designer. They were quite the opposite pair of friends.

"You seem bored." Ortensia whispered, placing a hand over her mouth.

Minnie was knocked out of her thoughts, and looked at Ortensia, "huh?" She said confused.

"I said, you seem bored." Ortesnisa softly repeated, suppressing a giggle at the sheepish look that came across Minnie's face.

"I don't really care for gossip." Minnie admitted, shrugging.

Ortensia nodded, "I can see that," An awkward pause settled on the two girls, "so, how are you and Mickey doing?" She asked.

Minnie was a bit taken back by her straightforward question but shrugged it off and answered anyway, "We're great, amazing, fine, dandy, swell, fantastic, and any other word that has that definition." Minnie smiled, "You're children seem to be on their best behavior today."

Ortensia nodded proudly, "I gave them a twenty minute lecture in the car ride here, so they better be good or else."

Minnie nodded, and looked at the four kids who were seated on the opposite side of the boys, she watched curiously as the kids were looking at the boys expectantly, "would you mind helping me get more tea from the kitchen?"

Ortensia shook her head, "oh no, I would love too!"

Minnie smiled, "great, let's go." They both walked into the house.

"Just get that teapot for me." Minnie pointed to the polka dotted teapot on the counter

Ortensia grabbed it, and handed it to her, "so what's the real reason for this tea party?"

Minnie looked at her in surprise while pouring tea into the teapot, "what, a group of friends can't a tea party?"

Ortensia shook her head, "nope. There's always a reason for a tea party. That and you got the boys to come to it."

"Fine. The real reason is because it was on the list." Minnie admitted.

Ortensia stared blankly, "what list?"

"My life list! See, when I was little I used to write in a journal everything I wanted to when I was older, I gave up trying to do everything on the list at sixteen." Minnie quickly explained.

"So one of the things on the list was have a tea party with all of my friends, and here we are!" Minnie gestured around the room.

"Aw, that's so sweet, how your friends are willing to go through stuff they don't want to because they want your dreams to come true." Ortensia smiled.

"Well when you put it that way." Minnie smiled, her friends really did care, she had known that before, but they were willing to do the most silliest things, of course they also had things for them in the list, like the trip to Paris, and the football game, but it still meant a lot to her. "yeah, they're amazing!" She agreed.

"Thank you do much for helping me Ortensia! If you'd like, you and Oswald could join us." Minnie politely offered.

"Thanks for the offer, maybe once in a while we could join you guys on your silly 'adventures' if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course we wouldn't mind! It'd be great if you joined us once in a while." She placed the teapot on the table.

A loud holler was heard, and they both glanced at each other before rushing to the backyard to find out what all the ruckus was, what they found was certainly a surprise, well, not really.

It looked as if Goofy tripped over his feet, and by accident had used Donald to cushion his fall, while Donald was still underneath him angrily waiting for him get up.

Both girls suppressed giggles as they took in the scene, Mickey helped Goofy up, and they both watched as Donald clutched his fists together tightly, resisting the urge to pounce on his friend.

Minnie heard a doorbell ring distantly, "looks like my sister's here!" She started to walk back in the house, she gestured for Ortensia to sit back down with the girls, "I'll be back in a minute."

Ortensia nodded, and sat down on a chair in the middle of Daisy and Clarabelle.

"Where'd ya an' Minnie run off too?" Minnie heard Clarabelle asked before walking deeper inside the house.

She opened the door excitedly, and was met with the face of her sister's husband, "Mason!" She smiled and engulfed him in a quick hug, he wore a white long sleeved shirt with a green and orange vest on top of it, with brown slacks, "nice outfit."

"Aw' no hug for your big sister?" Mandie jokingly pouted, and opened her arms, she was wearing a knee length loose light blue dress with light blue sandals.

"Of course!" Minnie hugged her sister tightly, "you look so beautiful!"

Mandie rolled her eyes, "you have to say that, you're my sister." she slowly started to smile, "I missed you."

"Aw' I missed you too!" Minnie hugged her tighter.

"Hey! Not to tight you little twit." Mandie let out a small giggle.

"how are you feeling? Do you have any names picked out? Who do you think they'll look like?" Minnie shot questions one after the other.

"Slow down love. I'm okay, feeling great, my back is just hurting really badly but I'll live. And no, no names picked out yet, but me and Mason thought it would cute if we stuck to the M name thing, and I think they'll look like both of us, with my personality of course.." She winked and patiently answered her questions with a grin.

"Right, sorry." She apologized, "but I'm just so excited!"

Mason smiled, "don't worry Minnie, we're really excited too." He assured her.

"Of course you are! You're gonna be parents! That's so exciting!"

"I think you're more excited than we are." Mandie teased her, "now where's this tea party at?" She looked around.

"In the backyard," she pointed to the open back door.

"Of course it is."

"Where did you think it would be, in the bathroom?" Minnie raised her brow.

"No." Mandie frowned irritably. Since when had Minnie ever used sarcasm, maybe she was rubbing off on her.

"Come on sweetie." Mason gently guided her to the backyard, and she sat down on one if the white chairs with great difficulty.

"Oh, my! Mandie us that you? You're positively glowing!" Clarabelle exclaimed, and murmurs of agreement was heard.

"Oh, wow! You look radiant!" Daisy gushed, and Mandie smiled at her sisters childhood best friend, she hadn't changed much at all since she had been a child.

"Those statements are extremely cliché." Mandie deadpanned, "but thank you, it's always nice hearing compliments when you feel like a washed up whale on the beach."

Ortensia nodded in understanding, "I know how you feel," she sympathized "I had quadruplets."

"You mean the four kids with light blue fur?" Mandie asked curiously, glancing at the children.

"Yep, that's them." She smiled proudly.

"They're adorable!" She complimented, "but may I ask why they're, well, blue?"

Ortensia shrugged, "I actually have no idea. None of my relatives were blue, and from what I've heard, neither were Oswald's."

"I think it's cool! They're unique, I love it!" Daisy put in, "the color is just fabulous."

"I suppose their color is rather nice." Ortensia giggled.

"So, ya think she would like th' shiny one?" Horace asked for the third time.

The four boys all groaned, Horace was planning on proposing to Clarabelle on their fifth anniversary, (which was three months away) and was eagerly asking advice from his four closest friends.

"How are we supposed to know what Clarabelle likes? You know her better than any of us do, so you should ask yourself," Donald said annoyed.

"So the shiny one right?"

"Yes, Horace the shiny one." Oswald put in, "what lady doesn't love a shiny ring on their finger? And, you shouldn't even be worrying, she'll say yes to you even if it was a toy ring you found in a cereal box." Oswald paused, "actually I take that back. If you did that she'd probably stomp hard on your shoe and walk away from you, calling a taxi home.

Horaces' eyes widened, "oh my gosh! What if she actually does that?"

Mickey sighed, "see what ya did? Ya made 'im even more paranoid."

"Gawrsh Horace, Clarabelle won't say no ta ya, ya just gotta make it all romantic and she'll say yes in a heartbeat." Goofy reassured him.

"I know. But I'm so nervous."

"Well its not like your proposing ta her right now! Ya got three months ta prepare." Mickey joined in, smiling.

"I guess ya guys are right, maybe I am overreactin'." He admitted.

"Overreacting's an understatement." Donald muttered to himself.

"What about you Donald, plannin' on marrying Daisy soon?" Oswald snickered.

"No." Donald answered, "we're both not ready to get married yet, she's got her fashion designing business, and I've got mine."

"Oh please, just admit that you're scared of the thought of marriage, just like Mickey is." Oswald pointed to the mouse, who was staring offended.

"What?" Donald squawked, "I am not!"

"Yeah, I'm not afraid of gettin' married Oswald." Mickey frowned.

"Yes, you guys are." Oswald teased.

"Pardon me for interrupting," Mason quietly spoke, the four heads turned to look at him, "but, what's so bad about not wanting to get married?"

"Mickey's been dating Minnie for eight years straight, they rarely fight, and when they do it only last a few hours before they makeup, they see each other almost every day, so they might as well be married." Oswald shrugged, "same for Donald and Daisy."

"You have a point, but it's not quite the same as marriage. Marriage means moving in together, sharing everything, having children. And while we're all ready for that, maybe they aren't." Mason reasoned.

"Instead of being a teacher, you should have been some kind of counselor." Oswald joked, "but I guess you're right."

Mason smiled in triumph, "that was my second career choice actually, good to know that I'm good at it."

Mickey sat watching the exchange, before realizing something, "hey Os, I think you're forgettin' somethin'."

He turned to look at him, "what?"

"Ya were 28 when ya got married, that's two years older than me." Mickey pointed out.

"I-er, that doesn't count. Ortensia said no three times before finally saying yes."

"So..?"

"So it doesn't count." Oswald rolled his eyes.

"W-wait, ya said that Ortensia said no three times before saying yes?" Horace voice shook, "what if Clarabelle does the same thing!?"

The four of them just shook their heads, and sighed deeply.

A few hours passed by, and the tea party was coming to an end, Minnie and Mickey walked Horace and Clarabelle to the door, "We'd like to thank you both for coming today." Minnie said.

"It was no problem dear, I had a wonderful time." Clarabelle smiled down at the pair of mice.

Horace nodded in agreement, "it's not everyday ya get ta go ta a tea party. Unless you're in England.."

Minnie let out a giggle, "yes, it's a shame that no one has tea parties anymore, it was fun."

Mickey opened the door for the two guest, and waved goodbye to them as they got into their car, "drive safely!" He shouted as they started to drive off.

As they left, he closed the door and leaned on it tiredly, "having a tea party sure is alotta work."

"Is it? I thought it was easy, and fun." Minnie poked him in the side to annoy him.

"It was. Just alotta work." He explained, his arms suddenly dashed out and he pulled her against him, "ya know something," His voice was slightly muffled due to his head being buried on top of her head, "I think if the tea party finishes early enough, we could fit in one more thing to do today on the list."

She looked up at him, "it's about four now, if it's something simple, maybe. Are we planning on doing something tomorrow or not?"

"I dunno, maybe the day after tomorrow we could do something." Mickey suggested.

Minnie nodded, "sounds like a plan."

Oswald, Goofy, Donald, and Mason all moved to rise out of their seats, a shocking realization was made, it seemed as if someone had put super glue on their seats,T hey each glanced at each other before looking at the four giggling children nearby in accusation.

"You glued us to are seats!?" Donald shouted.

Olivia nodded, faking guilt, "I'm so sorry daddy. The boys convinced me to do it." She pointed at her brothers whose jaws had dropped.

"You were the one who came up with it!" Owen yelled loudly.

Olivia shook her head, "NUH-uh!"

"A-HUH!" Owen nodded and glared at her.

"NUH-UH!" She stomped her foot on the grass, and crossed her arms.

"A-HU-" He was cut of by a hand on his left shoulder.

"What on earth is going on here?" Ortensia demanded.

"It looks like are kids decided to glue us to are seats." Oswald said while struggling to detach himself from the chair.

Ortensia's eyes widened as she looked at them, "did you do it?"

"Yes momma." Oliver sighed and looked at the ground.

"Why?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Because we thought it'd be funny."

"Was it funny?" She asked.

"Yes," He quickly shook his head a when he saw his mothers stern look. "I mean, no momma." He shook his head, keeping his gaze on the floor.

"Apologize. Now." She ordered, "all of you."

"Sorry." They all chorused.

"Sorry's not gonna get us outta these chairs." Donald grumbled.

"Wait! How come Mickey didn't get glued to his chair?" Mason wondered.

"Because, Uncle Mickey is nice." Jr. Smiled innocently.

"Alright, now tell us the real reason." Oswald said.

"He saw us with the glue bottle and took it away from us before we could glue his." Oliver admitted.

"What!? And he didn't tell us?" Oswald said shocked, "actually, it sounds just like him! That no good rotten piece of-"

"Why are there chairs stuck to your bottoms?" Minnie asked as she entered the backyard, her brow raised.

Daisy turned around and looked at her, "because the kids decided to glue them to their seats."

Mickey came up behind Minnie, "Oooh, so that's why they had a glue bottle."

"That's why they had a glue bottle." Oswald mimicked, "you knew about this and didn't tell!?"

Mickey chuckled sheepishly, "how was I supposed ta know what they were doin'?"

"Well, when you see a child with a glue bottle it usually means trouble!" Oswald rolled his eyes.

"How're we supposed ta get out of here?" Goofy asked, trying to get free.

Oswald looked at Mason, "you're supposed to be really smart right?"

Mason shrugged, "I suppose."

"Okay, so do you know how we get ourselves free from this?"

"Well, we could always just cut ourselves free."

"Cut ourselves?" Goofy's eyes widened in horror.

"The glue is only stuck to the fabric of our pants, not our body. If we could get a pair of scissors or a knife we could cut the fabric off. Of course that would mean that our there will be no fabric covering our bottoms anymore, but we were just leaving anyway." Mason explained.

"Mickey, do you have a pair of scissors?"

"Um, yeah, I think so! I'll be back in a jiffy." He ran off to find the scissors.

"Who uses the word 'jiffy' anymore?" Oswald rolled his eyes briefly.

"Mickey does! A-hyuck!" Goofy laughed, "he just said it."

"I know that, I- ya know what, never mind." He shook his head.

"I got it!" Mickey handed Oswald the pair of scissors.

"Alright, now let's just hope this works." He started to carefully cut a hole in his pants, and continued to cut until he felt he could stand up.

He stood up and was confused as he was still stuck, he looked down and groaned as he realized he hadn't cut the bottom of it off, he cut the bottom off and finally stood up.

"Wow, it worked!" He cheered, "you are smart."

"Thank you." Mason smiled, "now hand me the scissors please?"

Oswald gave him the scissors, "here ya go!"

And so they continued to cut themselves free, until all four of them were released.

"Now," Oswald started, looking down at his children, "I'm not gonna punish all of you badly, but when we get home it's a thirty minute time out."

The four bunnies groaned in protest, but accepted the punishment, it was better than being grounded for a day.

"Okay Daddy." Olivia said sweetly.

Oswald smiled and hugged her, "who's my favorite girl?"

"Me?" She giggled.

"That's right!" He tickled her sides, he looked back at the group of friends, "well, we gotta get goin'."

Ortensia nodded, "thank you all for inviting us, it was a lovely time."

"No problem, glad you could make it." Daisy smiled.

"We have to leave too." Mandie visibly winced, "I'm not feeling too well."

"Are you alright?" Minnie asked concerned.

She shook it off, "fine, I'm fine you little twit." She cracked a smile. "I'll talk to you later or something okay?"

"Alright, if you say so." Minnie said unsure, "call me up later tonight."

"I will, goodbye little ducklings, Goofy, and my future brother in law." Mandie winked.

Mickey sighed, "why's everyone so concerned about us gettin' married?" He half joked.

"I don't know, maybe it's because we're just that perfect together." Minnie shrugged and winked.

"I think that's exactly it." Mickey replied, smiling.

Donald grimaced, "talk about cheesy." He muttered.

"So, do ya want ta do another thing on the list today?" Mickey asked, looking at them.

"Sure, let's look at it." Daisy shrugged, and walked into the living room.

Minnie grabbed her purse, lifting it from its place on the catch, and opened it, searching for the book.

She found it, and lifted it up, flipping to the first page.

"Number five; Be a pirate." She sighed, "how are we supposed to be pirates?"

"Easily, we go to some kinda store, buy some pirate costumes, and swords, and go to the park and pretend to be pirates." Mickey grinned, "should we do it?"

"It's better than a tea party." Donald shrugged, "but I get to be Captain!"

"Why do ya get ta be the captain!? I want ta be the captain." Mickey crossed his arms.

"Because I said it first."

"So?" Mickey shot back.

Minnie shook her head and glanced at Daisy, "are you guys seriously arguing over who gets to be the captain at pretend pirate?" Daisy lifted an eyebrow questionably.

"Yes." They both said in unison.

"Well, whadda I get ta be?" Goofy asked.

"The first mate." They both answered, and glared at each other.

"Why can't I be the captain while ya to could be the first mates?" Goofy frowned.

"What? No." Donald shook his head stubbornly, "I'm being the captain and that's final!"

"Okay, while you guys sit here and argue, me and Daisy are going to the store to buy costumes." Minnie said while grabbing her keys off the counter, slinging her purse over her shoulder she walked out of the door with Daisy.

End of chapter.

So, yep, sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with my friends and running around everywhere, so I never really got the chance to just sit down and write.

So, Minnie's sister Mandie is an actually character, apparently, she's Minnie's nieces' mom, but I've never seen her before, strangely. So I basically had to make my own personality for her. I wanted to make her the opposite of Minnie, but kind of the same in a way. -shrug-

Oswald, I love him to bits! I've never written him before, and I wasn't sure how to write him. But a lot of fans imagine him as a teasing older brother type, so I went with it. Sorry if I made him out of character. :\

Thanks to Sink the Pink for the idea of the gang playing pirates in the next chapter. I'm a huge fan of Pirates of The Caribbean, so I loved it! :) Also, I want to include a Kingdom hearts reference in each chapter. Can you spot the reference in this chapter? ;) hint: it's a name.

I think I win the worlds longest authors note award. :P but yeah, thank you guys for the lovely reviews! They mean a lot! :) *Hands you guys Mickey mouse ears and gives hugs*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Disney.**

* * *

"Arrrg." Daisy squinted her left eye shut, and held her plastic sword non-threateningly at Donald, her body jumping from side to side, and she was clothed in a satin long sleeved teal pirate dress, and a vest that had several different designs, and a beige feathered hat sat on top of her head.

"Oh yeah, a-hoy matey." Donald replied with a terrible pirate accent, as he held up his plastic black sword, the rays from the sun shone off of the toy, making the piece of plastic shine brightly, it almost looked real.

Daisy's hands dropped in exasperation, and she looked unamused at the male duck, who was staring at her confused, "a-hoy matey means hello friend in pirate language Donald. Every knows that!" She threw her hands up in the air, as she sighed Irritated at her boyfriends lack of pirate knowledge.

"How do you know? Do you speak pirate?" Donald sneered quietly, he watched as his girlfriend placed her hands on her hips and glared at him, "uh, I mean, of course you do, Daisy. I'm sorry." He quickly amended.

"Don't be. Just watch what you say out of your mouth. I'm not one of your buddies, I'm your girlfriend. Got it?" She prodded her finger in his chest with each word she spoke, and Donald nodded his head sheepishly.

"I know that, you're too pretty to be a guy." Donald answered with a cheesy grin, but it slowly faded as he watched his girlfriend scoff in disbelieve.

"Thank you, for reassuring me that I'm too pretty to be a guy. It's much appreciated," Daisy smiled sarcastically, and stomped off towards her best friend who was currently sat down underneath a tree, looking over her toy sword in interest.

"What's wrong this time Daisy?" Minnie asked without looking up, her best friend had come and complained to her several times during their visit to the park, the irritating part about it though was it had only been ten minutes since they had arrived.

"Nothing." Daisy crossed her arms annoyed as she sat down besides Minnie, before Minnie could reply she spoke again, "okay, fine it's something! Why is Donald afraid of me?

Minnie gave her a strange glance, "You think he's afraid of you? Why?" She couldn't deny the fact that her friend was overbearing at times, but she wasn't frightening, at least, to Minnie she wasn't.

"How come every time I yell at him he apologizes?" Daisy wailed loudly, throwing herself on her friend's shoulder, her shoulders shaking from over dramatic sobs.

Minnie hesitantly patted her shoulder, "Daisy, I'm not really seeing the problem here," Minnie said quietly.

"I should be the one apologizing! I'm always so rude to him." Daisy sniffled loudly, looking up at her friend.

"Well, if it bothers you so much, then stop yelling at him." Minnie suggested, she shrugged her shoulders once, and smiled in encouragement at her friend.

"Great! Oh you're brilliant Min, I owe you." Daisy quickly hugged her tightly, and got up from her seat on the light green grass, and dusted her dress off.

"You always say that, yet you never repay me." Minnie quietly joked, as her attention was once again stolen as she studied her sword, of course the sword wasn't all that interesting, but it was a nice distraction from her thoughts. You would think it wouldn't be stressful making your dreams, or her eight year old self dreams come true, but it was.

The park was bustling with people as the five friends readied their plastic swords, and placed their feathered hats on top of their heads, each friend quickly glanced at one another, before falling into character. Just as they had done when they were little.

The golden sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky, it seemed like a relatively quiet day. They hadn't run into any NAVY ships, and for once the three captains were not having a disagreement. Yes, it was a very rare day indeed. The sea was glimmering, and the waves were swaying calmly.

Captains Mickey, Donald, and Goofy's magnificent vessel sailed through the crystal clear blue choppy waters, the ocean rocking the vessel beneath their feet, a light sea mist sprayed their faces, which they gladly took, it was difficult sailing a pirate ship with only a crew of three people, very difficult.

A loud sigh of content was heard, it had come from the Captain number one, a short blacked furred Mouse, a friendly but slightly assertive Captain. He was obviously the leader out of the three, because he had the capability to actually captain the ship, without the strange quirks that the other captains possessed.

Because while the tall lanky dog had a heart made of solid gold that most pirates thrived to find most of their lives, he wasn't the most intelligent person around. Neither was he the most agile, in fact, he caused most of the accidents around the ship. But, he also one of Captain Mickey's best friends so he forgave the dog for whatever he accidents he caused. Much to Captain Donald's annoyance.

Which brings us to to the subject of the one and only Captain Donald Duck, while he had a temper the size of his very large ship, and he was often rude and impatient, he was a loyal and a very brave Captain. And despite his large frequent temper tantrums, Mickey and Goofy gladly accepted him.

Now to the short captain himself, he was almost always positive and optimistic, he also loved and craved the taste of adventure. But he was also sometimes forgetful, and of course mischievous. But, he loved the sea, and his fighting skills were brilliant.

And so together the trio were an unstoppable team, they each held a certain balance to the ship, and without one of them, the ship would gradually begin to tip.

The loud sound of a slamming door was suddenly heard, it echoed throughout the large ship, bringing Captain Mickey out of his current concentration of grasping tightly to the spokes of the helm, steering the ship towards their desired port.

"Mickey," Donald stomped towards him in determination, "This has been going on long enough," he stated, a hesitant frown on his face, he nervously glanced around, before placing his hand on his sword sheath, and slowly pulling out his cutlass, he pointed it at Mickey, who in return didn't look shocked, nor surprised at all.

Mickey calmly pulled his sword out of his scabbard, and his sword gazed Donald's, "I agree." He looked behind him at Goofy, "Goofy, it looks like Captain Donald wants a duel ta be Captain."

Goofy scratched the back of his head, "why?" He looked confused as he switched his gaze to the duck.

"Because," Donald started, "have any of you ever heard of legendary pirate ships that had three captains?"

"We could always be the first!" Goofy said optimistically, a finger pointed straight in the air, as his face visibly brightened.

Donald slapped his palm to his forehead in exasperation, as he shook his head, "no Goofy, we can't."

Mickey shrugged, as he looked at Goofy, "Goofy, drop the anchor, we're not moving from this spot until one of us wins this duel."

Goofy looked resistant, before nodding his head, "if ya say so."

He quickly followed his fellow Captains orders, and than planted his feet right beside the other two captains, pulling out his sword, with more difficulty than the other two. Once he was settled, he looked on with determination set firmly in his eyes.

Donald was the first to deliver a strike, he moved swiftly as Goofy parried the attack by holding his sword vertically, Goofy responded with a swift counter to his abdomen which Donald barely avoided, Donald frowned in annoyance as he parried it, he stepped forward, his feet spread far apart.

Mickey stepped into the fight, he looked calm and confident as he fought against his friends, he lifted a hand to his mouth and pretended to yawn as he parried Donald's attack, he stepped forward and hardly clashed his sword with Donald's, they both glared at each other as they fought against each others strength, they broke apart and Mickey hesitated to clash swords with Goofy.

Goofy jumped backwards avoiding Donald's attack, Goofy answered back with a strong counter attack to the left with his sword, catching Donald off guard for a brief moment, but Donald shook his head and refocused his attention to Mickey.

The three of them continued to fight, each too involved with the task of fighting to remain the rightful captain of the ship, that they hadn't noticed another large ship sailing beside theirs. A large shadow was cast over them, but their attention was not stolen, instead the three of them continued to fight harder.

Donald had managed to knock Goofy on his back, and an apologetic look was placed on his features. But Goofy shook it off and continued to fight while on his back, he countered and parried furiously, and surprisingly Donald was also thrown off of his feet as Mickey unexpectedly delivered a blow to Donald's chest. Mickey knew that Donald had swift reflexes, and that he would avoid the blow, he wouldn't hurt any of his friends seriously on purpose.

The sound of a gangplank being placed on top of the side of the ship knocked the three boys out of their fighting rampage, three heads turned towards the sound and Donald and Goofy arose to their feet in a hurry.

What their sight fell upon was slightly surprising, there stood the semi legendary pirate ship that was sailed by an all female crew, they were feared wherever their ship sailed, they looked small and fragile but were anything but. In fact, the Captains father was a feared and a legendary pirate Captain, the tales that were told of him were unbelievable, almost like a thrilling fairy tale, and his daughter continued his legacy with pride.

At the head of the gangplank was a small female mouse, and a female duck, the duck looked on with confidence while the mouse looked sweet, but at the same time everyone knew they didn't want to challenge, or threaten her in anyway, but the punishment wouldn't be too extreme, a day or two in the brig was all she would do, not even that.

"Permission to board captains?" Minnie asked with a smile, stepping on the gangplank.

Mickey quickly nodded his head, with a bright smile "permission granted."

Minnie expertly walked across, "I couldn't help but notice that you three were having a bit of a battle?" She queried quietly.

"Yeah, one heck of a swordsmen you are," Daisy winked at the male duck who in return blushed a light pink.

Mickey smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, we were fightin' 'cause there should only be one captain and we have three, an' so we figured we would duel ta see who wins."

"That's silly," Minnie giggled, "I think the three of you wouldn't be the same if there was only one captain."

"That's I what I think too!" Goofy smiled widely, grabbing his sword and slipping it back into his scabbard.

Mickey followed suit, and nodded his head in agreement, "I agree Captain Minnie, we were bein' foolish."

Donald crossed his arms and grumbled to himself before slowly nodding, "we were not being foolish." He protested, "but I agree, no more fighting."

"Good, now we have more serious matters to discuss," Daisy said seriously, "the heartless are coming, and we don't have a keyblade!"

They looked at her in bewilderment, they each let the statement sink In before Minnie decided to speak, "Daisy, what on earth are you talking about?"

She shrugged and giggled, "I'm kidding, but there is more serious matters at hand."

"Like?" Mickey pressed on.

"Like the fact that Pete thinks he owns Tortuga." Daisy rolled her eyes.

Pete was a pirate who thought he owned, knew, and did everything. He was one of the most rotten pirates out there. He was also immensely envious towards Mickey, Donald, and Goofy's ship, always trying to 'borrow' it, as he had put it. To which Donald gave him a swift kick to his abdomen and shoved him off of the ship, and into the dark water below.

"Pete thinks he owns everything." Donald rolled his eyes, "why is this serious news?"

"Because he's not letting our ship dock." Daisy replied with slight anger.

Minnie nodded, "he said that we can't dock in Tortuga anymore." Her brow furrowed, "I don't know what makes him think he has the rights to say that, but every time we try, he threatens to blow holes in our ship."

Mickey raised his brow in surprise, "gosh, well, maybe we could help!"

"Yeah, with the five of us against him, he'll never know what's comin'." Donald cockily smirked.

Mickey raised a hand for Donald to high five, but slowly lowered their hands when they both noticed the girls' stares. "Nothing will work." Minnie sighed in frustration, "we've already tried that, and he's got a large crew behind him."

"We can take 'em!" Mickey shouted confidently, a giant grin plastered on his face.

"No, Mickey," Minnie politely shook her head, for a pirate she was very well mannered, "no. What we have to do is think intelligently, and actually form a plan that will work."

"Pirate don't think! They fight!" Surprisingly it was Daisy who had spoken this time, shocking her Captain.

"Daisy, we all know this is a terrible idea." Minnie argued, but she was outnumbered. Goofy and Mickey were already lifting the anchor, and she yelled in protest as the ship once again started to glide through the choppy waters.

"What about my ship!?" Minnie shouted loudly, looked back towards her ship. The gangplank had fallen into the ocean, it was now somewhere deep within the sea. She sighed in defeat, there goes the only thing that she could've used to get back on her ship.

"Min, have some faith in your crew. They can handle it, don't worry about it." Daisy's words failed to reassure her, her crew was faithful, sure. But they were slightly irresponsible, who knows what they would do if they had the ship to themselves.

Minnie didn't speak. Instead she walked over to the side of the ship and placed her elbows on the dark wood, her chin was placed in her palms as she gazed at the crystal blue sea below. Even when she was little she had been fascinated by the water, she just loved the feeling of the sea, and even at a young age she knew she wanted to be a pirate.

Some thought she was living in her father's shadow, and in some ways, they were right. She sometimes felt as if people were only afraid of her because of her father, who was greatly feared. It was frustrating, that was for sure. But she had made a name for herself, by herself. A pirate ship run by an all female crew was not something you heard every day.

She felt a presence beside and she was snapped from her thoughts as she turned her attention to the figure on the left of her. It was Captain Mickey, a mouse she had been friends with for a few years, he was a respected captain, and a great friend, and she had also developed a tiny fancy for him. It wasn't unusual, plenty of girls fancied him. He was skilled at handling a sword, had a great personality, and she would admit he was quite handsome. However, it was foolish to think that he was looking for a relationship.

One of the most talked about pirates of the sea looking for love? Please, it was highly impossible. She cleared the thoughts out of her head and turned to him and spoke, "hello." She mumbled a greeting.

Mickey smiled in reply, "ya don't believe in this plan at all do ya?"

Minnie shook her head, "nope, not at all." She wasn't going to lie, she was being honest, which was a rare thing for a pirate. But she couldn't help but doubt the plan would actually work, and she wasn't afraid of voicing her opinion.

"Well, if it makes ya feel any better, Pete isn't much of a threat for the five of us." Mickey was confident, a smile on his face, even in his posture you could see it.

"Of course, Pete isn't much of a threat at all, even without the five of us. But he's recently acquired a much stronger crew. A much, much stronger crew." She informed him, her brow creased.

"Is Mortimer still 'is first mate?" Mickey asked suddenly. Minnie nodded in reply, and he let out a small snort, "then, we got a chance. Don't worry Min." He winked at her, and she was surprised to find her face heat up.

"Alright, if you say so." She responded, who was she to doubt that it wouldn't work? Maybe it would work, she didn't know for sure.

"So, uh, the weathers nice today, huh?" A quick switch of topic, and one as clichè as talking about the weather? That was strange.

She looked suspicious for a moment, before nodding her head in agreement.

"lovely."

"Sure is, ahaha," he let out a nervous chuckle, he always seemed to be fidgety around her for the last few times she saw him, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Is something wrong?" She suddenly asked, her curiosity peaked.

Mickey quickly shook his head, "n-nope, everything's dandy!"

"Well, okay.." She gave him one last suspicious glance before leaning away from the railing. So much for getting to bottom of it, she thought to herself.

How much time until they reached Tortuga? She figured they weren't that far away from it, most likely an hour, or so. But she wasn't any expert, they could be three hours away or ten minutes for all she knew.

Until then she would just have to sit down, or help with things around the ship, and try not to think about the disaster that they might be getting themselves into.

An hour later, they could just barely spot the bright lights of Tortuga, they could practically smell the scent of run lingering in the air, and also the scent of sweaty pirates who hadn't bathe in months, not the most pleasant scent.

The closer they got, their hearing picked up the drunken shouts, the sound of gunshots, (which was normal) the sound of shattering bottles of rum, and the sound of swords clattering harshly together.

"Ah," Donald breathed out, "how I missed Tortuga."

They quietly docked the ship, hoping not to draw too much attention, as that was the last thing they needed at the moment, but their luck was running out, because as it turns out, the ship they had docked next to had turned out to be Pete's.

"Well ha-cha-cha," they each grimaced as the familiar laugh reached their ears, "lookie who we have here." Mortimer called from behind him, they assumed he was informing Pete of their presence.

"Didn't I tell ye imbeciles that I didn't want ye ta come around 'ere anymore?" Pete strode forward, he was now standing by the side of the ship, he snapped his fingers together and two of his crewmen placed a gangplank on the two ships.

He placed his peg leg on the gangplank and was beginning to board the three captains' ship, when Mickey suddenly spoke, "did I say ya could board?" Mickey frowned in annoyance.

"No. But who says I need yer permission?" Pete smirked as he started to walk towards the other ship.

"Go back to your ship or else you'll have another wooden leg by the end of the day." Donald threatened angrily, Pete didn't seem intimidated at all. Instead he took a few steps closer. Mickey looked ready to stop Donald, but he was already on top of the gangplank.

"So that's how you wanna play, huh?" Donald angrily reached for his sword, and in mere seconds the end of his sword was dangerously pointed at Pete's neck.

Pete raised his hands up in mock surrender, "Looks like I made Ducky here mad, looks like I have no choice, but ta go back to my ship."

Donald looked surprised that he actually surrendered without a fight, and looked smug as Pete retreated to his vessel, "I'm only returnin' ta my ship ta blow yers ta smithereens." He added as he looked over his shoulder.

"What? Ya can't do that!" Mickey protested, his brow furrowed, who did Pete think he was anyway? The mayor of Tortuga?

"It's the way of a pirate kid, ya should look up the pirate code, it'll help ya when yer older." Pete called back from his place at the helm.

"I'm not a kid!" Mickey angrily yelled, as the same two crewmen pulled back the gangplank, and the crewmen snickered to themselves.

"What's so funny?" Mickey asked frustrated, he crossed his arms over his chest and gave them a hard glare.

The two crewmen didn't reply, they only started to laugh louder as they walked away from the side of the ship, "hey! Come back here!" Mickey shook his fist.

Minnie laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, "they're definitely not worth your time. Instead we need to hurry and plan an attack on Pete."

"Uh, yeah, right," he looked sheepish for a moment, "so what do ya guys got so far?"

"Easy, we find a way to board Pete's ship and tie 'em up until he finally lets us in Tortuga." Daisy inspected her nails with mild interest.

"That plan has so many holes in it it's not even-" Minnie was suddenly cut off by three voices actually agreeing to it. She looked shocked as she gazed at the three boys, "really?"

Goofy nodded, "it's not that bad Minnie, don't worry, Daisy wouldn't put ya in danger on purpose."

"B-but I- oh fine. We'll do it." Minnie sighed loudly defeated.

A loud explosion was heard and impact of the several cannon balls caused the ship to dangerously tip to the left. The five pirate were thrown of their feet, and Mickey quickly grabbed Minnie before she could fall.

After they had realized with dread, that along with new crew, Pete had also acquired new cannons. And, a lot of them at that. Minnie found herself flustered as she found herself in Mickeys protective embrace, she broke apart from him and hurriedly made her way on her feet. She smoothed down her coat, and didn't meet his stare, instead she looked down, finding her leather boots incredibly interesting, a pink tint still on her cheeks.

"Thank you Captain Mickey." She thanked him quietly as the rest of them began to rise to their feet.

"No problem Captain Min," he teased. Since when did Minnie call him Captain?

Loud laughter was heard and they each glared at the Pete's ship, they saw Pete looking smug, and Mortimer, who was the one laughing hardly while clutching his stomach.

"Oh, they're going to get it now," Minnie said with bawled fists, she wasn't one to support violence, even with being a pirate, but this, however, was the exception.

Later that night, while Pete's crew was sound asleep in uncomfortable hammocks, the five pirates were getting ready to proceed the beginning stages of their not very well thought out plan. Donald retrieved the hooks to board the ship with, Mickey readied their weapons, Goofy was gathering rope to tie Pete's crew up with.

Minnie and Daisy watched Pete's ship intently, they seemed to be relatively quiet, which was strange, but of course the thought hadn't crossed their minds, well, Minnie had thought it was slightly strange how no one was on deck. But she figured it was Tortuga, they were probably out getting drunk, so she dismissed the thought quickly.

Mickey handed Minnie the first hook to board the ship with and Minnie took it, and aimed at the side of the ship, she swung the hook and tossed it, the hook latched on the ship, she pulled on it hardly to see if it could hold, once it passed the test, she took a deep breath and swung off of the ship, once she was on the ship, she took a few steps forward, and took a quick glance around.

She assumed the remaining crew members were downstairs getting rest, so she continued to walk around, she looked back at the opposite ship and waved them over.

Once they were all aboard Pete's ship they quietly took out their weapons, but just as they were about to take a step towards the stairs they led to the sleeping area of the ship, Pete's crew suddenly made their presence known, and they were each carrying very sharp looking weapons.

There were about fifteen well-built men in front of them, they all looked very intimidating, with bandana's and ear piercings, and all of that pirate stuff, and Mickey briefly pondered whether or not he should get an earring but dismissed the thought once he remembered that they were about to get captured.

The five of them let out an audible gulp of fear, "so, let's call it a truce, deal?" Mickey nervously held his hand out, but one of the crew members hit him hardly on the head with a pistol and his vision blackened, and his knees began to weaken, and soon enough, he was knocked unconscious.

A few hours later the five of them awoke in Pete's damp brig, their hands and legs were tightly bind with rope, each of them had pounding headaches, no doubt from the hard hit each of them received on their heads.

They felt the ship move, and everyone was silent, the ocean waves and the bustling crew above them was the only noise they heard.

Minnie contemplated whether or not she should speak, but after a few minutes she looked unamused, "Is it a bad time to say I told you so?"

Once they were all aboard Pete's ship they quietly took out their weapons, but just as they were about to take a step towards the stairs they led to the sleeping area of the ship, Pete's crew suddenly made their presence known, and they were each carrying very sharp looking weapons.

There were about fifteen well-built men in front of them, they all looked very intimidating, with bandana's and ear piercings, and all of that pirate stuff, and Mickey briefly pondered whether or not he should get an earring but dismissed the thought once he remembered that they were about to get captured.

The five of them let out an audible gulp of fear, "so, let's call it a truce, deal?" Mickey nervously held his hand out, but one of the crew members hit him hardly on the head with a pistol and his vision blackened, and his knees began to weaken, and soon enough, he was knocked unconscious.

A few hours later the five of them awoke in Pete's damp brig, their hands and legs were tightly bind with rope, each of them had pounding headaches, no doubt from the hard hit each of them received on their heads.

They felt the ship move, and everyone was silent, the ocean waves and the bustling crew above them was the only noise they heard.

Minnie contemplated whether or not she should speak, but after a few minutes she looked unamused, "Is it a bad time to say I told you so?"

Back in reality, the friends laughed hardly, barely noticing the group of people who were looking at them strangely, they dropped their swords, and took off their hats.

"That was fun." Minnie admitted, plopping down on the grass beneath a tree.

Mickey followed suit, wrapping an arm around Minnie. It was a natural reflex, the friends concluded.

"Indeed it was, Minnie." Daisy agreed, sitting down in the shade, crossing her legs.

Donald sat next to Daisy, Goofy by Donald. "So what's next on the list, Minnie?" Goofy asked curiously.

Minnie opened her purse and pulled out the book, "let's see," She hummed, her eyes scanning down the page. "Number six, go camping."

"Camping? Ya never went camping when ya were little?" Mickey asked.

Minnie shook her head, "nope."

"Camping?" Daisy grimaced in disgust, "ewwww, can I pass on this one?"

Minnie shook her head, "nope, it's part of the agreement. Even if you don't like the things we have to do, you still have to do them with me."

"Did I miss the part where I signed the contract, or?" Daisy joked, the rest of the group broke into giggled.

"So, camping? When?" Donald asked, he leaned against the rough tree bark.

Mickey looked thoughtful, "how about at the end of the week?" He suggested.

"Well, I don't 'ave anythin' ta do, so that's good for me," Goofy said.

"Sure, that's good for me too!"

"Are you positive I have to go?"

"Yes Daisy." Minnie sighed exasperated.

"Fine.."

I would've had this out a lot sooner, but I had the worst two weeks ever, a lot of family drama, and when I got the chance to write I just didn't feel like it. I was stuck, and it sucked. But I'm back, and everything's okay again, hopefully it stays that way. :)

So, can anyone spot the Kingdom Hearts reference this time? It's pretty obvious.

Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone! You guys are awesome. :)

Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up just in time for Halloween. ;) MWAHAHAHA!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own these characters, they belong to Disney. :)

* * *

The week went by rather quickly for the gang, they met up in the middle of the week for dinner at Goofy's house, and Mickey gave Minnie her swimming lesson, just as he promised. Minnie was making great progress at learning how to swim, and she could already swim to the other side of the pool with confidence, which was pretty impressive for a beginner.

They prepped the entire week preparing for the upcoming highly anticipated camping trip. (Except, of course for Daisy who was still trying to find a way out of it.) Buying several tents, sleeping bags, and all things necessary for a camping trip.

They were now on their way, Mickey, Minnie, and Goofy in one car, and Donald and Daisy in the other. Minnie tiredly leaned her head against the window glass, Donald had insisted that they start driving at six in the morning because it was a four-hour trip, it was definitely a difficult task for Mickey, who was not a morning person at all.

Mickey forced his eyes to stay open, keeping his attention on the road, "so," He spoke, maybe talking would help wake him, "are ya guys excited?" He tried to muster up as much enthusiasm as he could in his voice.

"Sure am! A-hyuck, I haven't went campin' since I was little." Goofy stated excitedly, he didn't seem tired at all.

Mickey smiled a little at that, "me too, Goofy. It'll be fun for sure."

"A course it'll be fun!" Goofy laughed a little to himself and grinned, he turned to Minnie, "Whadda 'bout you Minnie?"

"I'm not sure, when I was little I begged my parents to go camping, but now, I'm not sure." She answered pensively, "as long as you don't leave me alone in the woods, I'll be fine."

"Aw' don't worry about that! I think Daisy is gonna be attached ta your side anyway." Mickey reassured her, sneaking a quick glance at her.

"Keep your eyes on the road Mickey." Minnie scolded him, and Mickey lightly chuckled sheepishly in response, she leaned back on the car chair and closed her eyes, breathing out a quiet sigh, listening to the wind whip pass the vehicle that was currently driving on the highway.

"Well, while we're in the car, why don't ya read more of the list." Mickey suggested, braking the comfortable silence, smiling.

Minnie opened her eyes, and looked at him, "without Donald and Daisy?" She frowned slightly.

"I could call 'em, and put 'em on speaker while ya read it." Goofy volunteered as held out his phone, flipping it open.

"I suppose we could do that." Goofy began dialing on his cell phone, putting it to his ear, waiting patiently for the two ducks to answer.

"Hello?" A female voice answered, obviously being Daisy.

"Hi Daisy, Minnie's gonna read some more of the list, so put your phone on speaker." Daisy obliged, and put the phone on speaker.

"Alright, Min, we're all set, you could go ahead and read it now." Daisy stated, Minnie grabbed her book from on top of the dashboard, and began reading aloud.

"Um, number seven; go fishing like daddy does." Minnie read aloud, she shrugged, "can we go fishing while we're here?"

Mickey looked thoughtful, "hey Donald," he asked loudly, when he heard a distant 'yeah' he continued, "did ya being your fishin' equipment?"

"Yeah! I did, you're lucky I have a few fishin' poles." Donald stated, "what else Minnie? Anything else on there that we could do while campin'?" He asked.

"Well, it says go hiking, we could do that right?" Minnie asked, clueless. It was obvious she wasn't an expert on camping, which was normal considering she had never been camping before.

"Yeah, of course we could hiking." Mickey answered with a small smile. The sun was beginning to peek out of the thick clouds, the bright rays of the sun shining brightly in the sky, making Mickey squint.

"Great! We're going to complete three things on the list! This is so exciting!" Minnie spoke excitedly, a wide smile graced her lips, as she once again looked out of her window.

"Yeah, sure is. Dirt, animals, and trees, and more trees, and more trees." Daisy deadpanned, her face blank.

"Come on Daisy, cheer up. For me?" Minnie asked Daisy, grabbing the phone from Goofy, who handed it to her.

"No." She responded stubbornly, Minnie could practically see her with her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"Please?" She tried again.

"No."

"Pleaseeeee?"

"Okay, okay. I'll try to have fun." She gave in, rolling her eyes briefly.

"Really? Wow I thought it would have taken a few more pleases," Minnie giggled, her eyes crinkling slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, I only said I'll try to because my phone is half dead, and I really don't want it to die while we're driving." She explained.

"Oh, you didn't charge it last night?" Minnie furrowed her brow in bewilderment, Daisy usually charges her phone two days before going on vacation.

"No, but I brought my charger with me, so it doesn't matter." Daisy replied, nonchalantly.

"Uh, Daisy, you can't-" Minnie began to talk.

"Uh, Bye Minnie! We'll see you guys in a couple hours." Donald suddenly cut Minnie off, and a loud clicking sound was heard as Minnie slowly handed Goofy back his phone in bewilderment.

"What was that about?" Mickey asked, equally confused.

"I think Daisy doesn't know that there's no plugs in the woods," Goofy stated.

"oooh." The two mice said in unison.

* * *

Four long hours later, they had finally arrived, they began to get out of their cars and Mickey stretched his aching limbs. Minnie looked around in wonder as she stepped out of the car, she wasn't the biggest fan of the outdoors, but she couldn't deny that the scenery was beautiful.

The trees surrounded the area, a dark green, they were tall and thick, and slightly frightening when she realized how big they were compared to her.

Daisy visibly grimaced as she took in her surroundings, she carefully stepped out of the car, barely wanting her designer shoes to make contact with the ground at all.

Donald breathed in deeply, a content sigh escaped his mouth. "This is nice." He commented, and Mickey nodded in agreement.

Once they had finished setting up camp, they all agreed that they should go fishing first, as they had spotted a lake not to far away from their camping site. Donald quickly retrieved his fishing equipment from his car, and they began to walk towards the murky watered lake, with Daisy murmuring in annoyance the whole way there.

* * *

"Just put the bait on the hook like this," he instructed, he placed the hook in the water and patiently waited, a few minutes passed before a barely noticeable tug alerted the five that a fish was latched onto the hook.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Donald excitedly murmured, hurriedly retrieving the fish, he lifted it up from the water, and glared in irritation once he finally got a good look at it. "Why does this always happen to me?"

The fish could have been the smallest fish the gang had ever seen. It wiggled helplessly on the hook, and Minnie instantly felt sadness for the poor creature, "Donald, let it go, it's scared," Minnie said.

Donald sighed and unlatched the fish, placing it back into the water, "There, happy?" He asked in slight annoyance.

"Very." Minnie picked up one of the four other fishing poles, reciting what Donald had done moments earlier in her mind, she carefully put the bait on the hook, and cast the hook into the water with a quiet splash.

Mickey looked bored, fishing was dull, at least to him. You put a worm on a hook, place it in the water, and wait, once you catch a fish, after a few seconds you throw it back in the water. Repeat process. He dropped the hook into the water, and held the pole with both hands, and waited for the other two to the same.

The other two also cast their hooks in the water. After five minutes, Daisy jumped excitedly, "I think I got one!" The string tugged hardly, and Daisy fought to keep the pole in her grip, the fish continued to struggle, making Daisy take a few steps forward on the dock. It once again pulled hardly, and with Daisy practically standing on the edge of the deck, she was thrown head first into the filthy lake water.

"Daisy!" The four friends shouted in shock, Donald was the first to do anything, he swiftly dived into the lake with no hesitation, and they both came up after a few moments, with Daisy sputtering furiously.

Mickey and Goofy helped the two ducks back on to the stable wooden dock, and a mixture of shock, anger, and annoyance crossed her features. "I HATE THE OUTDOORS!" She screamed furiously, her fists balled tightly together at her sides, her face tinting bright red.

She stood up and hardly stomped off into the forest, angrily muttering to herself while twisting her clothes to drain the lake water from the expensive fabric, her shoes making a loud squishing sound while she walked.

Minnie quickly ran after her, shooting an apologetic look at the boys as she followed her friend. "Daisy, wait!" She called out to the female duck, jogging to catch up with her pace.

"No." She simply responded, continuing to stomp deeper within the forest.

"Daisy, wait! What if we're going the wrong way?" Minnie took a glance around, this was definitely not where they had come from, she was sure of it.

"Who cares?" Daisy replied, looking over her shoulder for a moment, "I sure don't, nope, don't care at all."

"But-" Minnie was interrupted at the sound of a twig breaking, her eyes widened, and she dared to look behind her, she let out a shaky sigh of relive as she spotted the creature causing the noise.

It was a just a little squirrel, once it noticed it was being watched, it quickly scurried up a tree and out of sight. Okay, maybe she needed to calm down, nothing was going to happen, she didn't know why she was suddenly so scared, but she needed to snap out of it. The worse that could happen to her would be if she suddenly fell, and scraped her knee, and even that was unlikely.

"Hey, Min?" Daisy spoke suddenly, "you know where we're going, right?"

"No! That's what I've been trying to tell you!" She threw her hands up, a gave an exasperated look.

"Oops?" Daisy smiled sheepishly.

"Oops? Oops!?" Minnie said in disbelieve, she shook her head slightly, after a few minutes of frustration, she finally spoke again, this time in a more calm tone. "Oh well, I suppose we can find our way back. It's not a big deal." She sighed quietly.

"It's just, these clothes were expensive and now I have to throw them in the trash." She sighed loudly, taking a piece of the fabric into her white feather hands. "I guess my anger got the better of me."

Minnie smiled sympathetically at Daisy, "I'm sure you could buy new ones. What's important is that you're okay, who knows what could have been in that water."

"I guess you're right, Minnie." Daisy agreed. She could just buy them again, or she could make a new outfit. What she needed to focus on now, was how to get clean because she was not going to sit in dirty lake water the whole day.

After a comfortable pause, Minnie's couldn't help but feel curious about Daisy's promise she made last week to not yell at Donald. "So, did you keep your promise?"

"Promise?" Daisy said confused, "oh, you mean about trying not to yell at Donald? I've been trying, and so far, I haven't let my temper get the best of me." She announced with pride.

"That's great, Daisy!" Minnie smiled, but a sudden shift in the atmosphere caught her attention, it had gotten rather chilly for a hot summer day, the trees suddenly swayed to the right, and she felt frightened for some reason. The wind making her clothes flap wildly to the right.

"Wow, did it just get chilly or is it just me?" Daisy asked while rubbing her arms, she gazed at Minnie in concern, her friends face had gone noticeably pale.

"D-d-daisy." Minnie stuttered, while nervously glancing around, "y-you think there could be g-g-ghost here?"

Realization had dawned upon Daisy, ever since she had been little Minnie had an intense fear of ghost, or anything involving them. "Don't worry Minnie, ghosts don't exist. You have nothing to worry about." Daisy assured her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

A loud rustling caught the two girls' attention, they both jumped, startled by the sudden noise, "w-what was that!?" Daisy asked frightened with widened eyes.

"I don't know!" Minnie answered, latching on to Daisy, it was an extremely unusual thing for Minnie to get so easily frightened, so that made Daisy just as scared as her.

A low growl was heard, "you don't think that would be a bunny, huh?" Daisy asked while clinging on to Minnie tightly.

Minnie shook her head in response, audibly gulping, they watched as the growling and rustling continued, frozen in fear.

A large animal jumped out of the bushes, and it looked ready to attack, it's sharp teeth bared threateningly at the girls, it took a large step towards them, and both girls let out a shrilling scream, and the animal growled even louder, taking a few more steps towards them.

They felt like their hearts were about to burst out of their chests, drummed hardly against their chest, both of them pondering whether or not they should scamper the other way, but decided against it when they realized the animal would most likely give chase.

Just when the bear was about to strike, a white shadow passed in front of their eyes, it stood in front of the two frightened girls, and the bear backed away slowly. It continued to walk towards the bear, until the bear itself was frightened and ran away from the area, surprisingly whimpering. The two females stared confused at what had just happened, first they were about to be eaten, then a mysterious white shadow appears, and then the bear runs away whimpering? That hardly made any sense.

They were both stunned silent, each looking around for the mysterious shadow, they slowly let go of each other. "What just happened?" Minnie could have sworn her heart was beating so fast it could've popped right out of her chest.

"I'm not sure, but I bet we agree on one thing, let's get the heck outta here!" Minnie nodded in agreement, and they ran as quickly as they could

* * *

Minnie crashed hardly into another figure, knocking them both onto their backs, Minnie sat up and rubbed her head, "ouch." She muttered to herself.

Mickey also rubbed his head, but quickly glanced up when he noticed who he crashed into, "Minnie!" He exclaimed, hugging her tightly, "I thought ya were lost, an' we'd never find ya."

"I'm fine Mickey, we just had a little scare." Minnie fibbed, a smile on her face, although her heart rate had slowed down a bit, her face was still noticeably pale, something that didn't escape Mickey's attention.

"Are ya sure? Ya look a little pale." He fretted, putting a hand on her forehead, "ya don't have a fever."

Minnie giggled a little, being a little pale, obviously meant you had a fever. "Mickey, I'm fine." She assured him, taking his hand off of her forehead, she stood on her feet, and he soon followed.

Daisy walked behind them, surprisingly wearing only one shoe, Minnie furrowed her brow, "Daisy, what happened to y-"

"I broke my heel," She said in annoyance, holding up her broken grey heel for Minnie to see.

Donald and Goofy came from behind Mickey, "gawrsh, Mickey, ya sure were in a hurry." Once Goofy spotted the girls he sighed in relieve, "we heard ya guys scream, are ya alright?" He asked in concern.

"No, I'm not alright, I fell in a filthy lake, I'm soaking wet, I almost got eaten by a b-" Daisy was interrupted as a hand was placed on her mouth.

"A bird! We almost got eaten by a bird, that's why we screamed." Minnie quickly explained, throwing a pleading glance at Daisy who was staring at her confused.

Although she was exceedingly confused, she went along with Minnie's words, nodding, "yeah, I almost got eaten by a bird, and now my shoes broken. So, yes, I'm perfectly fine. Thank you." She deadpanned, staring blankly at Goofy.

"Well, alright if ya say so." Goofy smiled widely, and Mickey looked at him with clear amusement in his eyes.

"Daisy," Donald looked over her in concern, "if it makes you feel better, I'll buy you a new pair of shoes when we get back." He shrugged, clearly not noticing how happy the gesture made his girlfriend.

"Oh, Donald!" She squealed, smothering his face in kisses. After she pulled away, a goofy grin was permanently plastered on his face.

Once they began to walk back to their campsite, Daisy and Minnie slowed down, letting the boys walk ahead of them, "what was that all about, why didn't you let me tell them about the bear, and the white thing we saw?"

"Because," she started to explain, "If we tell them, they would want to leave, and I can't leave Daisy. I have to spend the night here to cross off camping, and I think what we did could be passed as hiking, and we already went fishing, so in the morning we'll tell them and leave, it's just one night." She begged, pouting.

"I-oh alright. Fine, one night, and in the morning we're out of here." She sighed, mentally grimacing at the thought of sleeping in a tent for the night.

* * *

Minnie pulled out her journal, or list, as they often referred to it as, and pulled a pencil out of her pocket, checking off 'fishing' and 'hiking', glad that the two tasks were over and done with. Not the most present experiences she had ever had.

They were currently all huddled around a campfire, and Goofy had suggested they tell scary stories to each other, as if Minnie and Daisy weren't petrified enough.

"Once upon a time, a-" Goofy started telling the story,

"Goofy, that's not how you start a scary story." Donald pointed out, shadows dancing across his face.

"Right," he cleared his throat, and started over, making sure to add an extra 'spook' to his voice. "It was a dark and stormy night-" he whispered loudly, trying to sound scary.

He was once again cut off by Donald, "that's to clichè."

Goofy glared at him for a brief moment, before calmly continuing, "there was once a man an' 'is wife, they lived in the mountains, they had one daughter, an' she went outside ta do chores 'er mother told 'er ta do."

"After three hours, the mother stopped cooking and cleanin' the inside of th' house, because it usually took an hour fer the daughter ta be get her chores done. So she went outside ta check on 'er, but she never found 'er, three days later they found 'er deeper in th' forest, she was dead. Her boyfriend admitted that he accidentally shot her, while tryin' ta play a joke on her, he forgot that the gun had bullets in it, and pulled the trigger. An' sometimes, ya could still hear her cries." Goofy finished, and Mickey and Donald looked bored, while Minnie and Daisy on the other hand, were terrified.

Daisy was digging her nails into Donald's arm, trying to pretend she wasn't frightened at all, while Minnie was practically in Mickey's lap, "gosh, Minnie, your shakin'." Mickey stated in concern, and a brief sheepish look graced her features.

"Me? Nope, it's just a little cold for me." She fibbed, and faked a yawn, stretching her arms, "I'm tired."

"Are ya guys really scared of Goofy's story? It was the lamest thing I've ever heard." Donald laughed loudly, clutching his stomach.

"Hey!" Goofy frowned, "I thought it was pretty good."

"It was better than the evil bunny who tried to take over Christmas," Mickey defended, and shrugged.

Donald nodded, "that's true, you're gettin' better."

"Thanks fellas."

"S-so," daisy stuttered, trying to change the subject, "after all of this camping stuff, what's next on the list?"

Minnie sighed, and opened the journal, her eyes scanning the words she had written years ago, "I'm not sure we could do this one." She spoke, she couldn't mark it as complete, yet she couldn't complete it either.

"Well, what is it?" Donald spoke up, curious.

"Adopt a pet from the shelter."

Seeing those old commercials about how adopting a pet from the shelter could save a life, had always made her want to adopt from a shelter, seeing the dogs and cats sad faces had made her feel guilty and sad as a child, but she could never have a pet because her mother had been allergic, so once she was older she had found Figaro in a soggy cardboard box on the street, she had instantly fallen in love with him.

So in a way, she did save an animal's life, just not in a shelter. She also reminded herself that she couldn't get another pet, although she wanted too. She couldn't, Figaro did not get along with other animals.

"Well, maybe," he paused, pondering what to do, "I could...adopt one, for ya?"

Minnie looked hesitant, "really? Are you sure?"

"Sure! It gets kinda lonely by myself anyway!" He smiled at her in reassurance, "don't worry about it."

"Mickey, a dog is a big responsibility, you have to feed it, and walk it, and wash it, and a lot more." Minnie frowned, she loved Mickey, she really did, but he could barely take care of a fish.

"Don't worry! I could do it."

"If you say so." She responded, still somewhat unsure.

* * *

The next day, when they finally arrived home, curiosity peaked for Minnie, she grabbed her nearby laptop and placed it on her lap, with Mickey looking at her strangely, "what are ya doin'?" He asked from his place on the other side of the sofa, Figaro surprisingly curled up on his lap, napping.

"I'm just searching the place that we camped at, I'm sorry I lied to you, but we didn't get attacked by a bird. It was a bear, and while it was about to attack us, a white..thing came and scared it off." She was still confused about the whole ordeal, but she was extremely grateful to whatever the white thing was.

"What!?" Mickey exclaimed loudly, "an' ya didn't tell me? Min, the bear could 'ave come back durin' the night."

"I know, I know, but it wouldn't be camping if we left before we could sleep the night there." She stated sheepishly, still looking at her laptop.

He shook her head at her, but his disbelieve was quickly dismissed, "wait, ya said a white thing scared it off?"

Minnie nodded, her eyes widening as she read the words on the brightly lit screen. "Mickey, have you heard this story? It's about a girl who lived on a farm in the forest, one day the girl was standing outside, while her father and brother were out hunting for food, she was singing to herself as she fed the animals on the farm, when suddenly, she was shot in the chest. The people who shot her were her own father and brother, thinking she was an animal who intended to eat their crops. Some people still thinks she wonders the forest, but instead of scaring them, she protects the people who camp there, because she doesn't want them to suffer the same fate she had."

Mickey looked shocked, "gosh, are ya sure that's real?"

Minnie nodded, glancing at him, "yes, it's real."

"That's pretty sad," Mickey said, stroking Figaro's fur, who purred in his sleep.

"It is sad." After a brief pause, she continued, "do you think that was the white shadow we saw?"

Mickey shrugged, "anythin's possible."

She closed her laptop, and slid over to the couch Mickey was lounging on, burying her head in his chest, after a few moments of silence, she spoke again, "you smell like trees." She crinkled her eyes.

"Is that a good thing, or bad thing?" He asked, looking at her in amusement.

"Bad." She answered, a small hint of a smile on her lips.

"You should blame the trees, not me." He defended himself in amusement.

"Mickey, we're going to adopt a dog today, that's why I'm saying it's bad." She laughed quietly.

"Why's that bad?" He asked in confusion.

"Well, you smell like a tree, and dogs usually, you know, on trees. Do you want that to happen?" She questioned.

Mickey grimaced in disgust and shook his head, "I'll take a shower in a bit."

"Good." She snuggled her head into his chest, a few minutes of relaxation couldn't hurt, right?

Mickey looked at the ceiling, "we're getting a boy, right?"

Minnie lifted her head, "if you want, it all depends on which one you fall in live with, right Figaro?" She gently scratched the kitten behind his ears, as he purred quietly.

"Hmm, what should we name it?"

Minnie thought for awhile, "what about Mars?"

Mickey lifted his brow, "Mars? Like the planet?"

Minnie nodded, "yes."

"Nah, I don't like it. What about, Jupiter?"

Minnie crinkled her nose, and shook her head quickly, "no."

"Mercury?"

"No."

"How about Venus?"

"Mickey." She sighed, "no more planet names."

"You're the one who started it." He playfully stuck out his tongue.

* * *

The end.

*hides underneath covers* I am so sorry for this terrible, terrible short chapter. I'm not good at writing things I've never done before, (yep, never went camping) and I suck at scary stories. So overall, this was bound to stink. I'm sorry, next chapter will be better, because I have a dog myself, and I know what it's like to have a pet. :) Also, lots of funny stuff.

Did anyone notice Pluto's absence in the story, that's because he wasn't Mickey's pet yet. I'm sure it's pretty obvious that Mickey will adopt Pluto next chapter.

Little bit of history, Pluto was originally Minnie's dog, so I thought, hey, why not make Mickey buy Pluto because of Minnie, that way, he's technically both of theirs. :)

So yeah, thanks for the reviews guys! *hugs* and also, Goofy's story was intentionally written bad. :P the second story, however, was not, but it's still bad, unfortunately.


	6. Chapter 6

Minnie scrunched up her nose, taking a small whiff of the air, she grimaced as a foul smell wafted throughout the area within the small vehicle, Mickey didn't pay any notice to the scent, but even the newly adopted dog himself could smell the odor that was, in fact, coming from himself. She pinched her nose closed, preventing the horrid scent from entering her nose.

They were on their way to the pet store, after adopting a two year old golden colored hound, he appeared to be a happy, friendly dog. As soon as Mickey laid eyes on the medium sized dog his decision had been made, and as it turns out, the dog had been in the shelter for over two years, his previous owner abandoning him, so Minnie agreed with his decision, feeling instant love and pity for the hound.

"Mickey, he smells." Minnie stated as she waved her hand in front of her nose for emphasis, the canine in the back seat of the vehicle looked strangely embarrassed at her statement, she gave him a curious look from his reaction.

Mickey quickly glanced at her, earning a scolding from his girlfriend him for not keeping his eyes on the road, "Sorry." He apologized sheepishly, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

Minnie sighed, and glanced back towards at the happy hound, "he needs a bath, so that's another thing we need to pick up at the pet store, shampoo." She grimaced again, his smell wasn't favorable, but his intelligence and cuteness made up for it, luckily for him, she thought to herself with a small smile.

As if he had read her thoughts, the dog swiftly wagged his thin tail. He then stuck his head out of the car window, sticking his tongue out of his mouth as wind flew quickly past him, Mickey chuckled quietly at the dogs behavior, he was much different then Figaro was.

Another thing that had helped Mickey make his decision, was ironically, hours before they were playfully throwing out possible names, and Mickey kept jokingly suggesting planet names. When the lady who worked there stated his name was Pluto, Mickey's eyes lit, and they both began laughing to themselves. No doubt the lady who worked there thought they were insane, to be honest, she wouldn't blame her if she did.

"Yeah, let's take 'im back t' my house an' we could give 'im a bath." Mickey suggested, making sure to direct his attention strictly in front of him, making a swift turn.

Minnie nodded, agreeing to his suggestion, beginning to smile in excitement as they pulled into the pet store parking lot.

* * *

Minnie squealed in surprise as Pluto began to shake wildly, desperate to rid himself of the dreaded water drops, making her completely drenched in the process. She glared fiercely at the dog as water dripped off of her form, oh, and it was a new outfit too, she thought glumly to herself.

Mickey's expression held a mixture surprise and well hidden amusement, as Minnie continued to sigh and looked over herself, silence hovered above them for a few moments, she looked at him and surprisingly, a small giggle emitted from her now smiling mouth.

Mickey let out a chuckle, watching as her eyes squinted shut as she laughed, "normally," she managed to get out, "I wouldn't have laughed but, but I couldn't help it! You were trying so hard not too."

Pluto wagged his tail, glancing back and forth between the two mice, and Mickey grinned widely, quickly dodging a water attack from Minnie, who was currently wielding a water hose as if it were a sword.

His eyes glinted mischievously, he crept up slowly to her, Minnie watched cautiously as Mickey slowly approached her, she held her 'weapon' tightly to her chest, preparing to drench him in cold water, before that could happen though, Mickey began to tickle her sides, causing her to lose her grip on the water hose, it fell limply to the grass, making mud appear.

Pluto began to excitedly play in the dirt, making himself twice as dirty as before, Minnie playfully glared at Mickey, "now we'll have to do twice as much work." she placed her hands on her hips.

Mickey shrugged, although they were both dripping with water, he still wore a bright smile, "it was worth it." He simply stated, grimacing as Pluto shook himself yet again, this time splattering them with light brown mud. -

* * *

Minnie hummed softly to herself as she sorted through her mail, eyes widening momentarily as she came across a certain wedding invitation, she hastily opened it, the invitation extremely elegant, something Mortimer lacked. The card was a light blue with a shade or two darker floral patterns. Minnie automatically assumed Mortimer had nothing to with wedding preparations, this was far too pretty.

Clara Cluck

and

Mortimer Mouse

Joyfully invite you to share

in their happiness

as they unite in marriage

on Friday, the twenty-third of August.

The place was also written, and wait! The twenty third? The twenty third was a week away! It had been a week and a half since they had seen Mortimer and Clara at the pool, she hadn't realized they would be married so soon.

She was happy for Clara, she had seemed delighted when they had run into her, it was too bad Mortimer only felt that way for her parent's money. But, who knows, maybe Mortimer would change.

* * *

"Figaro!" Minnie scolded, as the usually playful black and white kitten hissed at the older dog, the older dog growled back.

"I don't think they like each other," sneaking another glance at the pets, "at all." He sighed.

"They'll grow to love each other," she reassured confidently, placing a small hand on his shoulder.

BARK! BARK!

Minnie jumped, startled by the sudden outburst, she watched as Figaro took a swipe at the dogs face and Pluto growled lowly, the kitten ran and Pluto gave chase, Mickey ran after Pluto, but tripped over thin air, it seemed, landing on his face, Minnie checked to see if he was alright, he was, thankfully.

But the two pets continued their chase, Mickey arose from his place on the floor and began to try to stop the fight, to no avail, unfortunately.

This was going to be a long day, she thought to herself as the three ran circles around her, her eyes following the running trio.

* * *

Pluto wagged his tail swiftly, moving into a sitting position, watching intently as his master placed a bowl of dog food in front of him, the dog's tongue hung out of his mouth in eagerness, "eat up!" Mickey grinned, leaning back on the kitchen counter.

Quickly scarfing down his food, Pluto looked up expectantly at his master, Mickey looked confused at the dog. Was there something else he forgot to do? He glanced around, searching for the answer, but found nothing.

He scratched the back of his head, should he call Minnie? He slowly shook his head at the thought, Minnie was busy, he couldn't bother her. But what if what he forgot to do was important?

Pluto whined quietly, and Mickey gazed worriedly at him, what if he didn't feel well? Did he need to go to the vet? Oh gosh, what if the dog food he gave him made him sick!? Wait! He was fine, there couldn't be anything wrong with him, it had to be a simple problem, with a simple solution, maybe he needed to- OH! That was it, water! He forgot to give him water after he ate, that was why! Haha! He needed to stop overreacting, Pluto was fine. He wasn't going to be chewing his toys one moment and pass out the next, it was foolish of him too even think that way. What happened to him thinking positively?

He swiftly grabbed the other dark blue dog bowl and filled it up with water, placing it in front of the whining dog, who looked down and pushed it away with his head. Mickey's shoulders slumped, guess he didn't want water, he slowly concluded. He let out a sigh, maybe his friends had been right, he wasn't fit to take care of a pet... Nah! He could handle it!

* * *

Thirty minutes later, he grinned victoriously to himself as Pluto ran around the backyard happily, turns all he needed was to go outside, hah! Pets were easy to take care of, and they were fun to play with too.

Mickey scratched the dog behind the ear, laughing as Pluto leaned into his touch, "aww, Pluto! Ya sure ar' a good boy!" He praised the yellow hound who seemed to beam at his words.

The canine barked happily, rolling around playfully rolling around on the freshly cut grass, Mickey let out a laugh as the dog suddenly tackled him to the ground, smothering his face in slobber, to which Mickey grimaced, he would have to get used to that one.

* * *

Both Minnie and Mickey clasped lazily on the sofa, a sigh of relieve escaped the male mouses' mouth, "'m tired."

Minnie looked over to him, her eyes fluttering closed, "me too.." Her voice barely above a whisper, Figaro curled up into her lap, Pluto at the tired couple's feet.

"Wait! Before we fall asleep, what's next on the list?" Mickey managed to yawn out, his eyes barely open.

"Oh, um," she paused searching her memory, she had studied the book earlier in the day, what was next? "Oh yeah, it was 'be a queen for the day'!" She managed a bit of excitement within her voice.

Mickey cracked one eye open to look at her, "we'll call everyone tomorrow, fer now, I'm t' tired t'." He closed his eyes, his breath slowing down, who knew dogs could be this exhausting? He would get used to it eventually, hopefully.

"Goodnight Mickey," she murmured quietly.

* * *

So, yep, haha...

thus sucks, I'll admit it. BUT!butbutbutbutbut, next chapter will be awesome. Becauseeeee, it will be Kingdom Hearts themed. At the start of this story, I knew I wanted to do a princess/queen chapter, and then a few weeks later I was thinking about making it Kingdom Hearts themed. (I have been dying to write KH Fanfiction, and this was the perfect excuse!) and then Sink-The-Pink brought it up, and I finally made up my mind! Kingdom Hearts themed it shall be.

I have about five hundred words already typed up, (I started writing it before I even started writing this chapter) so yeah, expect a fast update! :D

Thoughts? Reviews? :)

Also, to everyone who celebrates Christmas, have a wonderful holiday you lovely people, you! And to those who don't, have a wonderful day regardless! :)


	7. Chapter 7

"So, next thing on the list is be a queen for a day, right?" Mickey queried suddenly from his current seat on the couch. He lounged lazily on Minnie's sofa, his head laid on the hand rest of the piece of furniture, his hand fell limply to the ground, his fingertips barely gazing the freshly polished wooden floor.

"Yes, I'm guessing we'll have to play dress up, again." Minnie stated, she had already caught on to Mickey's creative solutions to complete the bizarre childish dreams, however, when it came to things such as 'slay a dragon' you were limited. Obviously.

Mickey paused, before giving a defeated sigh, "yeah, I would've love t' do something different, but it would be too difficult." Pluto strode happily over to him, promptly sitting down, looking up at his master with happy eyes, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Mickey shot him a quick smile and gave him a pat on the head.

At that moment, the sudden ring of the doorbell startled the pair of mice, as Minnie was about to respond to Mickey. She paused for a moment, listening as the doorbell rang again, the owner of the hand who kept continually pressing the button was obviously not patient.

Minnie sat up, and swiftly made her way towards the door, she had a slight idea of who it was, pulling the door opened, she wasn't the slight bit surprised to find her white feathered female friend wearing a bright smile. "Daisy, I called you over five minutes ago..." Minnie trailed off as she looked on with disbelieving eyes, her friend never failed to surprise her.

Daisy giggled, "I was just on my way anyway, since the next thing on the list was be a queen, or something like that, I managed to make two dresses for you and I!" She grinned excitedly, pulling the two dresses from behind her back.

"The pink one's for you, and the purple for me! Oh, aren't they just adorable?" She smiled, holding up her dress, a sleeveless, violet ball gown with a high collar and a white, lace column of buttons going down the front. The abdomen of the dress was amethyst, and the top half was lined with a tan, triangular pattern. The bottom of the gown was periwinkle-colored, with a white, wavy pattern separating the lower half from the upper, violet half. And a pleated purple layer underneath the dress, visible in the front.

"Oh, Daisy it's beautiful! You'll look lovely in it." Minnie continued to gaze at the delicately made dress, her eyes switching towards the pink one, as she examined it. The top of the gown was pink with red lining. The pink section sported a flower-like pattern inside circles that lined the bottom. And another, salmon-colored layer underneath, and a third, pleated, red layer under that.

Minnie raised her brow, "don't you think," Minnie paused, searching for the right words, "it's a little to, much?" It was beautiful, that was for sure, but they were only going to be wearing the clothing in the backyard.

Daisy waved her hand, "you did say you wanted to be a queen, right?" When Minnie nodded, she continued, "well, then you have to dress like a queen." She winked, draping the two dresses over the couch as she walked into the house.

Mickey groaned in protest as layers of fabric covered his face, he better be playing the knight in this little fairy tale.

He inwardly grinned, I get to save the princess from incoming dangers!

* * *

By the time the other two friends arrived, Minnie and Daisy had already slipped into their dresses, and crowns, Minnie looked into her reflection, surprised by her appearance. She truly looked like royalty, Daisy had done an excellent job on them, she thought as she twirled, studying her figure in the mirror.

"I get to be a queen for the entire day! Well, pretend to be a queen, anyway!" She thought excitedly to herself, after all, what little girl didn't dream of this at least once in their life?

"Min, the boys are ready- and oh my gosh! You look beautiful!" Her best friend gushed. Minnie blushed, looking herself over again, she was never good at receiving compliments.

"Thank you, Daisy. So do you." She complimented back politely, Daisy smiled at her, taking her hand and tugging her gently towards the door.

"Now come on Queen Minnie, I believe you have some Kingdom ruling to do." She winked playfully, causing both girls burst into laughs.

Opening the door that led to her backyard, Minnie's eyes widened slightly as she took in Mickey's attire Daisy had sewn, clad in an outfit that looked quite complicated with at least three zippers and straps each, Mickey stood tall whilst handling a large weapon that resembled a... Key?

"What is that you're holding?" Minnie suddenly question, breaking the silence. Mickey whipped his head around, shooting her an excited grin.

"I made it!" He bounced excitedly, "I call it, the Keyblade." He exclaimed, waving it around in the air like a sword. Donald narrowed his eyes at the handmade weapon, and Goofy looked impressed, because after all, Minnie had only gone upstairs for thirty minutes, and when she came back down, he had crafted the admittedly well made 'keyblade', as he had called it earlier, which was quite impressive.

"Why don't I get one?" Donald narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms, while tapping his left foot, Mickey looked sheepish for a moment, before shooting him an innocent smile.

"Because ya didn't make one." He stated matter-a-factly, pointing the 'weapon' at him.

"Fine, keys can't hurt anyone anyway!" He responded smugly, Mickey's smile dropped, taking in his friends words. He needed to think of something, and fast too.

"Well," he paused, racking his brain for an idea, "only a few people are chosen t' wield the keyblade, an' it can shoot out magic spells too," he grinned. The other three followed the pointless argument with little interest, Minnie furrowed her brow at her boyfriend, now it had a backstory?

"Mickey, can we please just get this over with?" Minnie interrupted before Donald could reply to Mickeys words, just what role did he have in their pretend world anyway? Knight? King? Both? Was that even possible?

"Alright, here's our roles! Minnie's gonna be th' Queen, I'm gonna be the King, Donald is the kingdoms royal Mage, and Goofy is the captain of the guards!" Mickey explained, everyone seemed fine with these roles, Donald especially because he got to be a magician, which was way better than wielding some silly old weapon shaped like a key.

"Gawrsh, I get ta be a knight!" Goofy exclaimed excitedly.

"Yep, and the captain of 'em too." Mickey added.

Sometimes I feel like I'm in a relationship with a child, Minnie thought inwardly.

"Wait a minute, and what do I do?" Daisy glared angrily at Mickey who chuckled sheepishly. Was she just supposed to watch?

"Uh," Mickey paused, searching his brain for a role," ya could Minnie's lady in waiting!" He exclaimed, throwing his keyblade over his shoulder. Daisy sighed, but nodded in agreement.

"Fine..." She grumbled under her breath, at least she got to wear a pretty dress.

* * *

The sky was a bright shade of blue that morning, as it always was in the world of Disney Castle. The birds chirped peacefully within the trees, and squirrels scurried up trees with haste, but the peaceful day at Disney Castle would not last, as a loud crash was heard on the outside of the castle walls. Guards looked up in alarm, readying their weapons they barged through the door in which the noise had come from, finding an amusing yet curious scene.

Their captain was dressed as one of the heartless creatures, being tackled by his majesty and zapped with lightening by the royal Mage, not knowing what to do in this situation, the guards stood back.

The king looked up, seemingly embarrassed from his position on top of his close friends back, pulling one of the antennas on the costume the captain of the guards was currently clad in, he jumped off, waving away the guards, "it's fine, fellas, just makin' sure we're not out of shape if more heartless show up, is all. No need to be here." He shot them a kind smile, and the guards hesitantly retreated to their post, shooting them strange looks. Mickey closed the large door behind them, wiping the beads of swear that had formed at his forehead.

"That was embarrassing." Donald chuckled, while Goofy stood to his feet, Mickey nodded in agreement, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just a little," he muttered.

The awkward silence was broken by a shrill scream-

"Wait a second!" Minnie frowned, the other four broke out of character, glancing at each other.

"I'm just supposed to be the damsel in distress?" She narrowed her eyes, Mickey looked questionably at her.

"Ya mean ya don't want t'?" Mickey looked puzzled at her, tilting his head, "if ya wanna, ya could be a queen who wields the power of white magic, and ya kick some bad guys butt, but this time ya get kidnapped by the bad guys!" He suggested quickly.

Minnie looked thoughtful for a moment, before nodding her head in agreement, "that's great!" She smiled.

Daisy's brow connected, "so everyone here has powers and weapons, and I'm just the maid!?" She angrily questioned.

Mickey shot her an apologetic glance, "sorry Daisy."

Not having another word to say, she stood quiet while they took their places again, getting in to character once more.

"Gosh," Mickey spoke, sending each of his companions a worried glance, "that sounded a lot like Minnie!"

Without sparing another word nor glance, he gestured for the other two to follow him as he took off, speeding towards the loud ruckus, it took them several minutes to run across each narrow hallway, each suspiciously empty. Which was quite the unusual feat, the castle was constantly bustling with the presence of servants or guards.

Upon reaching the door, Mickey shoved them open with force, furrowing his brow in anger at the sight of the Pete, summoning his weapon, he spoke, "what do you want, Pete?" His voice hardened noticeably.

Minnie struggled greatly in his tight grip, while Daisy was sitting in the corner with tied wrists and a dirty rag shoved in her beak.

A thundering laugh escaped the large cat's throat, he tightened his grip on the small queen, as she struggled to wriggle free, "aw', is king mousey afraid of 'is little wifey gettin' hurt?" He mockingly questioned, all three of them glared menacingly.

Mickey ignored him, tightening his grip on the weapon, commanding himself inwardly to think rationally and not slash Pete across the abdomen. "Did Maleficent send ya?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Was his short response, a small smirk snaked upon his features.

Mickey hesitated briefly, moving into a fighting stance as Pete summoned a dark portal behind him, he jumped swiftly, performing several flips into the air and giving a strong kick to Pete's head.

Pete stumbled, releasing the little queen as he reached up to nurture his injured forehead. "Ouch.." He howled in pain.

Minnie moved swiftly, moving her hands in slow motions, a ball of light forming in between her gloved palms. She directed her aim to his stomach, not giving him a chance to retaliate, as it grew larger and shot out of her hands, catching him off guard and shoving him in the dark portal he had summoned moments earlier.

Donald rushed to Daisy, untying her wrists, while Goody ran out of the door to inform the other knights to go search the castle in case of any injured.

Mickey dismissed his weapon, glaring a moment more at the now empty place where Pete once was. Before turning and scanning Minnie with a concerned expression, "did he hurt ya?"

She shook her head, no, sending him a reassuring smile. "No, I'm fine. Just a bit startled." She admitted in hesitance.

After a brief pause, he spoke, "I have saved the day once again!" Mickey declared proudly, placing his hands on his hips and looking in the distance.

Suddenly, they were back in Minnie's yard as she giggled at his actions, "Mickey, as much as I liked that ending, I think I was aiming towards something slightly more romantic."

He looked slightly sheepish, "right, right." He trailed off.

"Oh boy," muttered Donald lowly, and Goofy gave a small chuckle it his words.

Clearing his throat, he smiled, embracing her figure tightly.

"Is that it?" Goofy interrupted, and Mickey shrugged, nodding his head.

"I guess so." He answered unsure, "well, that was short."

"I didn't even get to speak!" Daisy protested in slight anger.

"Yeah! Why did you guys get to do all the fun things?" Donald joined in, crossing his arms immaturely.

"Fellas, maybe next time we get t' have a bigger role, right Mickey?" Goofy interrupted the upcoming quarrels that was surely going to take place. Mickey nodded in reply.

"I cannot believe you all, fighting over who gets the most speaking lines in play-pretend." She giggled, "I promise, next time we do this, you'll have to save us from any dangers, okay?"

"Fine! Oh, and I get to be the princess this time!"

"Yeah, and I'm the prince!"

"What does that make me?" Goofy asked in confusion.

"I dunno, but it'll be bigger than their roles."

Mickey frowned, "hey!" He protested loudly, earning a small round of laughter from his friends.

* * *

Helloooo there!

Long time no type, huh? It's been a while, unfortunately I have no excuses other than writers-block, and distraction. Such as Kingdom Hearts...

This was not how I wanted this chapter to go. At all. But I was casually browsing through my Fanfiction stats and felt guilty for not updating, so I forced myself to. It's rushed, so it's not very good, but I got this chapter out of the way, at least!

Excuse the horribleness of this chapter, next one will be better. Promise.

Review? :)

P's I shamefully copied the dress descriptions off of Wikipedia, mainly because I couldn't get a proper look at them, yes, yes laziness. I'm horrible.


End file.
